


Bad at Love

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Thorin Oakenshield, Baby Frodo, Bilbo Baggins & Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Friendship, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin Loves Cookies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hobbits Love Dwalin, Hobbits are more open minded then they get credit for, Honesty is the best policy, I swear my plot bunnies are sadistic, Lobelia wields a mean umbrella, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Bilbo, Porn With Plot, Protective Dwalin, Protective Hobbits, She hates lies, Sibling Incest, There will be Dwobbits, Who knew umbrellas were good weapons, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Bella Baggins was married to Kili son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, Prince under the Mountain until she caught him lies that shouldn't have existed in the first place. Hormones, embarrassment, help from our favorite spy results in a chase across Middle Earth to heal broken hearts and reunite a family before it's too late.





	1. Him and I or Him and You?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from the Halsey song Bad at Love since it seems to fit.
> 
> I'm using Italics to symbolize either inner thought or another language.  
> Bold is for Inglishmek or Khuzdul.   
> Underlined is over heard conversations. 
> 
>  
> 
> Did anyone notice the AFI reference I popped in there? XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is caught in a love triangle between brothers... only no one has told her about the depth of Fili and Kili's relationship.  
> She is not one for being lied to and now Kili has to chase his wife back across Middle Earth.
> 
> (Revised and edited on June 9th 2018))

Warm brown eyes darkened to black with lust bore down into emerald green as Kili leaned forward and captured her lips with his. With barely any thought of her own her hands slid up until they were tangled in his brown locks, her nails lightly scratching the back of his neck making him growl into the kiss; it soon contained more tongue and teeth as they stumbled across the room.   
His hands were everywhere and had her mind reeling with sensations as he pulled at the laces on the front of her dress, baring her breasts to cooler air of the room. The brush of his tunic against her rosy nipples made her jerk away with a gasp but soon he devoured her mouth again once she had divested him of his blue shirt, throwing it into a heap behind them. Her shawl, blouse and pantaloons, his over tunic, belt and arm guards revealed the path they took in their lust.  
Soon the cool stonewall was against her exposed back and she used the leverage to wrap her legs around his waist and grind against the hard ridge in his britches.  
She grinned wickedly as he hissed " _Mahal_ woman. You're going to kill me."   
Any retort she could think of was gone in a flash as his hot mouth moved to her neck and trailed up to her ear, nibbling and licking the sensitive ridges until he fastened his mouth onto the pointed tip and  **sucked.** Fireworks shot up her spine as she moaned and writhed against him.  
The feel of his calloused hand running up her thigh under her skirts broke her skin out into goose pimples and she barely registered the tearing of her delicate small clothes before his fingers were touching her molten core. He rolled his fingers against her with expert precision and she mewled as she arched into his touch trying to increase the pressure, wanting to ride those talented digits.   
She snaked a hand between them to  make short work of the laces on his trousers, dying to free his length and get him where she wanted him before she melted from the fire he kindled within her. He shuddered against her as she wrapped her small hand around his engorged length and rubbed it against her wetness. His hips stuttered forward and she shifted him just enough that he couldn't enter her, instead just rubbing upwards towards her clit causing them both to tremble from the sensations. She pulled him close to nibble on his throat as they fought of the upper hand.  
"Nu uh my prince. You have to ask nicely" she breathed against his sensitive collar bone.  
A shaky laugh came from her lover "Oh, really _princess_?"   
"Mmmhmmm... OH  _YAVANNA!"  
_ Kili smirked against her breast having distracted her by seizing one of her nipples in his scorching mouth sending lightning bolts straight to her center; in that moment the stars and their bodies aligned just right that he slid a hand to her ass and slid his cock home into her tight sheath.   
They froze though a fine sheen of sweat covered Kili's body from the strain of holding still even though all he wanted to do was pull out and plunge back into her hot, wet depths. She wiggled a little, testing for any burning as he stretched her tight pussy with his girth; the zing made her toes curl was answer enough that he fit.   
She sighed a low moan as he pulled out a little and then began to pant as he repeated the motion a little faster.   
"Alright?" he gasped against her neck as he gripped her ass cheeks sliding his cock in and out of her at faster pace.   
"OH  _MAHAL DON'T STOP!"_ She panted breathlessly feeling herself grow wetter with every stroke.    
_  
_ She felt the muscles under her hands ripple as he bent his head increasing the pace the he drove into her; all she could do was hold onto him and give voice to what he was making her feel.   
"OH  _Eru_ Kili. More, oh please."   
He picked up speed and slid his hands from her ass to the back of her thighs as he pounded into her and her cries soon turned to shrieks as he hit just the right spot. Stars burst behind her eyelids as her body came apart around him; she felt fluids running down to drip off her thighs, and Kili roared his release as he poured into her.   
It took a minute of ragged breathing before he walked them backwards to the couch and collapsed with her still in his arms. She couldn't help the smile that split her face as she lifted her sweaty face from his shoulder to pepper his face with kisses, shifting carefully so he stayed inside her even though he was half flaccid.   
"That... that was amazing, _âzyungâl._ " she whispered as she nibbled his ear and down his neck, stopping to suck a love bite on his collar bone.   
She twined her fingers in his hair and slowly pulled his head back to give her better access to the other side of his neck before working her way down his chest to lave his nipples with her small pink tongue. That pulled a breathy moan from his throat and she was surprised to feel him stiffening within her.   
She traced her nails across his shoulders and then down across his abs and stopped by his hips where she knew he was ticklish. She rolled her hips to test his interest and he surged up to meet her with a rumbling growl.   
"Again?" she panted sliding back and forth on his cock.   
His answer was to push her skirts up and grasp her by the hips before he pulled her foreword to slam up into her sensitive flesh with a devilish smile.  
"Ooooh fuck me." she sobbed sinking her nails into the muscles of his shoulders.   
"Gladly, princess" he yelped as she sank her teeth into the meat of his pectoral.    
She shifted to grip the back of the couch and rode him for all she was worth, taking all of him over and over until she wasn't sure where he began and she ended. He shifted his grip to where he began to rock her hips back and forth the new pressure against her clit bowed her back as she cried her ecstasy for any to hear.   
She shattered on top of him and felt him follow her right over that cliff as his moans entwined with hers.   
She felt boneless as she collapsed forward, his chest the only thing saving her from bouncing her forehead off the wooden back of the furniture.   
"Blessed Yavanna I don't know if I can walk."  
She felt him kiss her sweat soaked curls "Then don't try. We can just snuggle here for now."   
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Bella"  
He pulled one of the furs from the far end and covered them both up with them where exhaustion and afterglow took them both in a matter of minutes.   
  
  
                                                                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bella couldn't put her finger on it but something had been feeling off for a while if she was honest. Try as she might though she could not put her finger on it. The feeling had started when she kept catching people staring at her which in and of itself isn't unusually; majority of the new dwarrow still were not used to seeing a Hobbit in the Mountain let alone married to one of the Princes but that wasn't what was off. Some of them seemed to be looking at her in something that looked suspiciously like... pity?  
_Why would they be pitying me?  
  
Maybe because I'm in the kitchen despite being part of the Royal Family?   
  
_ Bella still enjoyed cooking and nothing was going to keep her from helping Bombur prepare the meals that the Company shared a couple nights a week.  
She sniffed the meat she was supposed to be seasoning for the red haired cook when she started to feel ill.   
_What in the world?  
  
__Maybe this meat has turned?  
  
_ "Bombur, how fresh is this meat?"   
The red haired dwarf came over "Came in yesterday. Bofur and Bifur went hunting since the missus was craving venison."  
She smiled at the mention of Bombur's wife "How is Arnora feeling?"  
"Much better now that first half of her pregnancy is over" he smiled. Arnora was expecting Bombur's 8th dwarfling and he had been strutting around like a big rooster ever since he had shared the news.   
"That's great! How much longer does she have?"   
"About 6 more months; she says the pebble will be here in 5 but I say 6."   
She tried to make her smile happier than she felt but she couldn't quite get it to reach her eyes and her friend noticed.   
"What the matter, Bella?"   
She couldn't help the tiny tear that escaped her eye "Just a little sad. I thought for sure by now I'd be with faunt but so far it doesn't seem to be happening. We've been married for over a year and I'm not pregnant. That's almost unheard of in the Shire."  
The large cook gave her a one armed hug while handing her a hankie and it honestly made her feel a little better "There, there lass. It takes Dwarrow years to conceive, it was a right miracle that your husband and his brother were conceived so close together, and they are 6 years apart."   
"Maybe you're right and it'll just take a bit longer to have a half dwarrow baby." she sniffed and dabbed at her weeping eyes with the soft square of fabric.   
_I'm sure Bombur is right. It'll just take a little longer for us.  
  
Doesn't mean we can't enjoying practicing more for one. _

 _  
_  
She felt lighter with that thought and turned back to the meat she was supposed to be seasoning with a light tune on her lips.   
  
Kili swaggered into the kitchen with Fili close behind, a smile on his mustached face. She turned her back not wanting Kili to see the tear tracks she still had on her cheeks, she had kept this small sadness to herself not wanting to dim the happy glow he had regained after the Battle of the Five Armies.   
He radiated warmth and happiness as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "Hello, Love."   
Neither of them saw the face that Fili pulled nor Bombur shaking his large ladle at the crown prince threateningly.   
"Hello, my darling."   
She felt his arms stiffen around her "Bella, what's wrong?"   
She waved a hand dismissively "Oh it's nothing. Just cutting onions."   
He turned her to face him, leaning his forehead against hers "Truly?"  
Bombur caught her eye and bobbed his head in the direction of the storeroom and made the shooing motion with his large hand.   
_"Tell him."_ he mouthed and she gave him a small smile.   
She pulled back and ran a hand over her face before taking Kili's larger hand in her much smaller one and led him towards the back of the kitchen and into the dry storage room. She pulled the door shut behind them and turned to see him bathed in sunlight from the mirror set in the ceiling. He was so handsome standing there looking at her with concern clearly displayed in his expressive brown eyes; she briefly had a flash of a little girl with chocolate curls and his big brown eyes.  
   
He tugged her to him "Now what is _really_ the problem and don't blame the onions again. They did nothing wrong."   
She gave him a small smile before reciting what she had told Bombur while staring at her toes positive she didn't want to see the light fall from his eyes.   
After a long silence between them there in the twilight of the storage room he cleared his throat and she wasn't sure she dare look up; the air was punched from her lungs to see tears on his cheeks but he was smiling!   
"Do you think this is funny?" she demanded, hurt that he would find her pain amusing, feelings stung that he would be laughing at her concern.   
"No, _Amrâlimê_ " he shook his head "I'm touched that you are even worried about this considering we haven't had much time to talk about our hopes for the future. I think Bombur is right and it might just take us a little longer, buuut we could still practice a lot." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as his clever fingers found all her sensitive points through her dress until one reached her ear and gave it an expert tweak that turned her knees to jelly.   
The archer pulled her against him and quickly claimed her lips, their bodies pressed together,and their passions reaching the scorching point in no time. He had her skirts pulled up to her thighs before some sense came back to her.  
"What are you doing?" she whisper shrieked as she tried to free her skirts from his grip.   
"Quickie in the pantry?" he answered skimming one hand up to grasp her ass.  
"WHAT! We can't do that here! What if someone comes in?!" she hissed while trying to ignore the low inferno that was raging in her panties.  
"Then we had better be quick." he answered before turning her to face a barrel of apples as he finished lifting her skirts to reveal her lacy drawers.   
"Don't rip these they're my favorite!" she gasped giving into his advances and gripping the rim of the barrel.  
"Mine too, now" he quipped.  
She felt him snake a hand around to the front of her, a clever hand that found her pearl and stroked it till her fancy panties were soaked; he made quick work of pulling them to the side and before she could think of something else to worry about he was inside her.   
"Ooooh  _Mahal_ you're so  _tight"_ he breathed above her.   
All she could manage was a "mmmmmhhmm" before he began to thrust into her and she had to stiffen her arms before she face planted into the pile of apples at the rim of the barrel.   
She felt so wanton, so liberated and so naughty; he picked up the pace as she began to think of the others walking and catching them. Bombur, Bofur, Thorin, Fili... _Fili._ The thought of her brother in law walking in to see his brother bending her over a barrel of apples with her pussy full of his cock was so obscene to her that she came just at the thought of being caught. Her orgasm made her legs shake and before she could stop herself she screamed with the force of her release; she hit a whole new peak when she felt Kili's hips stutter, his grip on her hips increased and he tried to groan quietly as he came in her.  
   
"What..happened..to..being.. quiet?" he wheezed bracing his hand on the barrel next to hers.   
She let out a shaky laugh "I thought of Fili walking in and catching us. Before I could blink I was cumming and couldn't help it."   
"The thought of my brother catching us made you come that hard? Remind me to thank him." Kili chuckled as he regained his balance.  
"Don't you dare say anything to him!" she demanded as she wiggled till she felt him slip from her body and pulled her panties back to center, feeling his seed slipping down to saturate the material.   
"I'm teasing, Bella. I won't say anything but I have to know... Why Fili?" he cocked his head as stood there, cock out with a pearly drip hanging from the tip.  
She huffed as she straightened her clothes and his, tucking his member back into the confines of his trousers and trying to think of the best way to answer him "He's always so possessive of you that thought of him seeing you doing something like that with me that he can't with you... just did it for me this time."   
Kili had an odd expression on his face but in a blink it was gone with a loud laugh. "You are full of surprises,  _Âzyungel_."   
   
They were not expecting the group that was standing outside the door nor the applause that followed.  
  
Bella was sure you could have melted butter on their faces as Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dwalin, and surprisingly Thorin roared with laughter and clapped at their embarrassment. Kili took it well by giving them a flourishing bow and shaking hands with Bofur while she tried to step back into the store room to hide for eternity but Kili dragged her back out where Nori handed her a cup of wine.  
   
If either had noticed Fili at the back of the crowd looking murderous they didn't mention it.   
  
  
                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bella, what in Yavanna's name are you doing?" a startled cry echoed from below her. The high ceilings of the library made the question repeat before fading away.  
"Dusting! What does it look like I'm doing?" she answered as she wiped down the shelf she had just pulled heavy leather bound tomes from. She spotted the owner of the question at the base of her ladder and rolled her eyes at him.  
"Get down from there before you fall!" demanded Ori with a small stomp of his booted foot that only created a puff of dust from the rug.  
"I'm fine, Ori!"she scoffed "Honestly how can you plan on putting away the books you repaired on dirty shelves?"   
"That's why we have maids!" he cried looking torn between climbing up to get her or continuing to try and coax her down.  
"Please, like you would ever allow them to do more than sweep the floors in here." she pointed out with a smug smile as she continued her task.  
"Please, Bella, come down. You're making me nervous! You shouldn't be up there especially with the dizzy spells you've been having!" he entreated while worrying a hole in his cardigan.  
"Its fine, Ori. Oin think just thinks it's from not eating enough meat but how can I when the smell is so off putting?" she hated the whine that entered her voice at the end.    
"Have you eaten any meat today?" her best friend asked with a smug look on his face.   
"Nooo." she answered turning to come down the ladder.   
She looked down to where the scribe was waiting at the bottom of the ladder and the whole room began to sway.   
_Big mistake.  
  
_ She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the shelf above her as the whole room swayed like wheat in a strong wind.  
"Bella! Bella!  **BELLA!** Open your eyes and look at me." he demanded sounding closer than before.   
She cracked an eye and found Ori had begun to climb the ladder fairly bouncing with agitation.  
"What?" she groaned as he wavered before clamping her eyes shut again.  
He looked slightly relieved to know she was still conscious "just watch me and slowly step down. I'll catch you." he held a gloved hand out to her.  
She swallowed thickly feeling saliva rush from under her tongue "No. I can make it AND don't catch me! I'll hurt you."   
Ori snorted below her and his tone made her feel silly "No you won't. But fine do it your way."   
She took a deep breath and stepped down to the next rung, and the next.  
_2 down, 30 to go.  
  
I will not fall off this blasted thing.   
  
Ori will never let me on one again if I do.   
  
And Kili will lock me in our rooms until these spells are over.  
  
_ A new voice called her name from farther away. "Bella!"  
_Dori.  
  
__Great now he'll tell Thorin and he'll lecture me too.  
  
__He takes his role as my Uncle too serious some days.  
  
__Oh Eru he'll tell Dis. I've only just been able to talk to her without blushing since the Storage room incident a few weeks ago.  
  
_ "Bella just let go and I'll catch you. It's alright." Ori's concerned tone derailed her train of thought while Dori was asking questions in Khuzdul.   
"NO! I can do it." she asserted with a shake of her head that she immediately regretted as her stomach joined the party.  
She stepped down one more and checked her progress. Both dwarves swam beneath her and she felt darkness eating at the edge of her vision. There was a rushing in her ears that seemed to drown out all other noise and she could see both of their lips moving.  
_One more rung._    
"Just let us help you!" insisted Dori looking like he was going to climb over his brother to reach her.  
"NO!" she shook her head violently and immediately regretted it as the noise got louder, they sounded like they were trying to talk to her through a water fall.  
_Breathe in.  
  
__Breath out.  
  
__Again.  
  
_ The sound retreated to a dull roar that she pushed to the back of her mind as she swallowed again. The smell of books, parchment, wax from the candles, and still a faint trace of dragon filled her nose as she inhaled.  
_I'm fine.  
  
__Exhale._  
  
_Everything is ok.  
  
Inhale. _  
  
_I'm not going to fall off of this bloody ladder._    
  
_Another rung down._  
  
"Do you want me to get Kili?" Dori's soft question interrupted her mantra.  
Her eyes popped open mid-step and she snapped her glare down at the brothers.   
Everything faded and she felt weightless as her fingers slipped from the ladder rungs.  
  
                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bella opened her eyes to see an unremarkable stone ceiling, she felt a familiar scratchy blanket covering her body and there was a warm hand holding her cold one. She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and looked over expecting to see Kili sitting beside her bed.   
Only it wasn't Kili or Ori or even Dori.  
It was Thorin and he was reading a book.   
"Uncle," she coughed throat dry "What are you doing here?"   
Blue eyes widened as he sat his book to the side by his feet and leaned forward "Had to make sure you were alright. No one could find Kili so I came in his stead; you've given everyone quite the scare."   
She grimaced at his statement before worry washed away the embarrassment "I'm sorry, **Irak’Adad**. What do you mean no one could find Kili?"   
The King shifted and began to frown at a spot on her blanket "Both my nephews are AWOL currently. Even their Mother doesn't know where they are."   
_Even Dis doesn't know where they are?_  
  
Ice water raced down her spine, _they never disappear like that._  
_Where is my husband?  
  
__What is going on?  
_    
"Shouldn't... shouldn't we be looking for them?" she sat up and started trying to get off the bed even as the room swam. A firm hand pressed her back down into the soft cushion of the pillows.   
"You are not going anywhere, Bella." Thorin leveled a stern look at her, one that she had only seen used on Kili before "At least not till Oin is done checking you over. Dwalin and Nori are looking for the boys; more than likely they found some of the unused secret passages and got lost in the walls. Nori will find them and Dwalin will drag them back here for their mother to deal with."   
She closed her eyes and swallowed, mentally willing the room to stop rocking "Alright, **Irak’Adad**. Wh-"  
The sound of footsteps drew near her curtained off area and it was no surprise when the curtain swished opened. She cracked an eye hoping it was her husband but saw Oin's mane of black and grey hair behind the King.   
"How's she doing, lad?" the healer fairly shouted at Thorin causing her to jump.  
"'She' is awake, Oin." Bella answered loudly before Thorin could say anything.   
"What's that? She wants to go bake? I wouldn't recommend that! You could fall right into your oven." he bellowed giving her a bewildered look.  
Bella groaned with a hand over her eyes as Thorin let out a snort of laughter.   
"Oin, USE YOUR HORN!" his voice sounded like a rock slide.   
She cracked her eyes open as the medic put the silver horn up to his good ear and peered down at her. "OH! You're awake! Thorin, why didn't you tell me?"   
"She tried to tell you." he told the elder while his shoulders shook with suppressed mirth.   
  
The healer waved a dismissive hand "Please step out Thorin."  
"NO!" she cheeped as nerves made her stomach clench and she didn't want her Uncle going any farther away from her than was absolutely necessary. She had never felt so vulnerable laying there before the Healer and needed someone there to ease her mind even a little.   
_I'd prefer Kili but Thorin will do.  
  
Why did you have to pick now to get lost?  
  
_ "Now, Bella that's not proper." Oin chided while he eyed her suspiciously.   
_I don't want to hurt his feelings!  
  
__How do I tell him that I'm scared?  
  
Not of him just in general! He'll miss half of what I say and be insulted.   
  
_ She turned wide eyes to meet Thorin's and was relieved to see understanding in their cerulean depths. Tension left her shoulders a little as he nodded his dark head before turning his attention to the scowling Medic. His large hands flew as he signed what he was saying so Oin couldn't miss anything.    
"Oin, she's scared. She saved all of our lives when we made the trip here and has seen us all at our worst. I will stay with her in the stead of her wayward spouse."   
A scowl creased the older dwarf's face before he finally nodded "I'll allow it this time. Good job for ya laddie would be signing her answers to me so there is no misunderstanding. Might help you understand females better!"   
She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up as Thorin looked like he bit into something sour.   
"I don't need help understanding females." he grumped moving to sit by Bella's shoulder, out of the way of Oin.   
"Then why don't you have one?" Oin barked with laughter and she felt herself relax a little more as they laughed at Thorin's discomfort.   
"I have a domineering sister and now a niece who seems determined to add her own share of grey hairs to my head. I'm good on females in my life." Thorin grumbled as he crossed his arms over his barrel chest.   
  
Bella inhaled sharply as Oin pressed on a sensitive spot in her abdomen; it didn't hurt but it felt odd and it must not have just been to her because Oin pressed there again with inquisitive fingers. It almost felt as though he was measuring something under her skin. The pressure felt odd and his humming wasn't helping her nerves at all.   
  
The Elder nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of her so that he could see Thorin's hands. He pulled his silver horn out and leaned forward to .    
"Time for questions part of the exam."  he stated.  
She nodded taking Thorin's surprisingly almost hot hand in her clammy one and pulling herself up to sitting. The mound of pillows kept her from the cold stone wall and she was thankful the room didn't swim hardly at all.   
"Are you and Kili intimate?"  
She couldn't stop the strangled noise that escaped as her face burned.   
_Yup lets just jump to most embarrassing questions first, shall we._    
  
_I always wanted to discuss my sex life in front of Thorin.  
  
_ A voice that sounded a lot like Gandalf pointed out  _you were the one to ask him to stay._  
_  
_ Thorin shook his head taking pity on her "You know the answer to that, you deaf bat."   
Oin looked scandalized "You joined them in the act!"  
She wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor right there as Thorin cried "NO!" in outrage and his hands flew through the signs of Inglishmek.   
_Oh sweet Eru he did not just hear that.  
  
__Yavanna if you could just take me now that would be swell.  
  
_ She saw Thorin end his rant with a rude hand sign that she had seen Kili use many times behind the King's back.  
"Hey now! No need to get rude." chastised Oin looking affronted.   
  
She just shook her head with a small laugh and used her loose curls to hide her heated face while she regained her composure.  
"I am going to find a way to glue that horn to his head." Thorin whispered just loud enough for her heightened hearing to pick up and she smiled at him from behind her curtain.  
"Right, moving on! When was your last flow?"   
She tucked the locks behind a pointed ear and opened her mouth to answer only to snap it shut.   
_It was...  
  
__Yavanna's toes when was my last flow?  
  
__Last month? No.  
  
__Month before? Maaybe?_    
  
_No it's been longer than that I think._  
  
Has _it been that long?_  
  
_Oh I've been a fool of a Took._  
  
"Bella? Lass do you not remember?"   
She saw a knowing smile growing on both the older males faces and mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.   
"What was that? Come now, it's not nice to make fun of a deaf, old dwarf!" Oin griped.  
Thorin erupted with laughter as she watched him sign that she couldn't remember.   
  
"Ahhhhh" was all the Medic said before abruptly leaving the area.   
She shared a confused look with her Uncle at the abrupt departure before the noise of soft footsteps made her ears twitch. They came from the opposite direction that Oin had exited so she pointed towards it alerting Thorin.   
  
"Thorin, a word." came a deep voice from outside the partition.   
"Give me one moment." he patted her leg as he stood to step out. 

 

Dwalin was waiting for him on the other side of the curtain from where Bella rested and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to see his old friend. The guard opened his mouth but Thorin stopped him and pointed at his ears then towards Bella. Her hearing was easily 5x's better than theirs and he had a feeling that whatever Dwalin wanted to tell him would greatly upset the hobbit. Understanding shone in the bald warrior's storm cloud eyes and he looked towards the door to the hall; he shook his head. Last thing they needed was more people finding out and slipping up to tell Bella.   
**Did you find them?**  he signed in Inglishmek. **  
****Aye** Dwalin grimaced.   
**And? Where were they this time? Have you told Dis?  
** Dwalin started ticking answers off of his iron clad fingers  **1\. They were at it again though it seems that Fili instigated it and wouldn't tell Kili how to return. 2. In the old tower that has entrances in Fili's room and Bella's chambers. 3. Yes. They are with her now while she berates them. Kili caught wind that Bella fainted again and is desperate know where she is but I've not told him anything other than you're with her. Dis wants a progress report on how the Princess as well.  
** Thorin bit back curses as he vented to Dwalin **Aule wept! Kili had sworn they had stopped fucking when he started courting her! Why can't he just start fetching mettle like everyone else?**    
Dwalin let out a bark of laughter before throwing his hands up in the universal sign of 'I don't know'.  
**  
** Thorin growled as he ran his fingers through his black hair, cursing his nephews' stupidity and his own idiocy as his digits caught his braids.   
_What in Mahal's name is wrong with those two?  
  
__Kili knew they would have to stop their dalliances when he started courting Bella!  
  
__Fili. Its always Fili being jealous that his brother moved on.  
  
__I swear by my beard if Fili doesn't stop I'll send him from the Mountain._  
  
"Uncle, is everything alright?" Bella's clear voice rang out in the silence and he cringed knowing he'd have to hide his frustration from the Hobbit.   
**Come see how she is for yourself.** he motioned for Dwalin to follow him.   
"Everything is fine, iraknâtha. It's just Dwalin." he said loudly as though they weren't just having a silent conversation while stepping back into the cubical.   
  
Bella actually looked better than when he had stepped out and it froze him in his tracks. There was finally some pink in her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling again. She really was a fair little thing with her long curls of honey colored hair and her eyes that Kili claimed were more beautiful than any emerald he had ever set. She looked incredibly petite sitting there in a bed built for dwarrows; she claimed she was tall for a Hobbit but they still towered over her. A rush of paternal protectiveness coursed through him as she smiled at them, his eyes were drawn down to a cup that was clasped in her small hands.   
"Have you found Kili, Master Dwalin?" she asked, concern knitting a small frown between her brows.  
Dwalin drew up to his full height before he nodded "Aye Princess, he's with his Mam now."   
"Oh thank Mahal." she seemed to deflate a little and it made them start.   
He shared a look with Dwalin in panic and all the guard did was shrug as though to say  _eh females.  
_ Oin came tutting through the curtains and seemed completely oblivious as he felt Bella's forehead and then took her pulse.   
  
"Oin, OIN" the grizzled dwarf jumped and almost spun in a circle before spotting the King and Captain of the guard "Is she alright? You look like you're feeling better, Bella." Thorin directed that question mainly to Oin but knew Bella disliked when you discussed her in front of her.   
Oin sank down on to the chair that Thorin had vacated and groaned while rubbing his knee "Don't get old its hell on the knees."   
Bella dissolved into giggles while Thorin and Dwalin rolled their eyes at the elder dwarf.   
"I gave you that to drink lass, not just hold till it got cold." he leaned over to tap the cup and Thorin almost laughed at the face Bella pulled as she sniffed the contents. He knew all too well how foul Oin's mixtures were but there was no denying they worked.   
"But why?" she whinged "You haven't even told me what this is for or what is going on with me!"   
The look Oin leveled on the Hobbit made her blush while quickly finishing whatever was in the cup; she pulled a face at what he could assume was foul tasting tea.   
"I would have thought you'd figured it out on your own by now." Oin mused with a small smile.   
Bella froze like a fawn in a clearing when a hunter was near; her wide eyed stare caught his and the hope that was there made his chest tight.   
"No" she whispered "I'm not..."   
Oin clapped a hand on his thigh with a shout of laughter "Pregnant? Oh aye you are Princess!"  
She clapped tiny hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes while Thorin felt his jaw drop.   
_I shouldn't be here for this! Kili should be here with her.  
  
__Just wait till I get a hold of him._  
He felt Dwalin stiffen next him at the announcement, not that he could blame the guard considering what he had just caught her husband and brother-in-law doing. The bald warrior held the princess in a special place in his heart and was one of her biggest champions when Kili announced he was going to court her. She made his favorite cookies whenever she knew he was going to be stopping by and always sent some home with him.   
"Bella, that's wonderful!" Thorin exclaimed pulling her into a hug that she returned with a surprising amount of strength.   
She was glowing as she threw the blankets back and placed her large feet on the floor. Dashing tears from her cheeks, she smoothed the hair on her feet and then her head before rising to stand while holding the bed post.   
"Are you feeling well enough to get up?" Dwalin held a large hand out as though to catch her the minute she started to sway but she never did. Smoothing her dress down and making sure her laces weren't crooked she shot them a blinding smile before heading for the door.  
"Oh yes I- I feel wonderful! I must tell Kili the news!" and before any of the males could react she darted from the room.   
**"Fuzak**." Dwalin took the words right from his mouth as they stood there torn on what to do.   
"Right first thing first. Oin...Oin!"  
"What? No need to yell, I'm not deaf!"   
Thorin rubbed his forehead as tension began to build behind his eyes.  
He switched back to Inglishmek **Is Bella truly alright?  
** Oin's bushy salt and pepper eyebrows rose in acknowledgement  **Oh yes. She just needs to drink that tea once a day till she can handle the smell of meat again. I'll take care of it but you should catch her before she gets a nasty shock.  
** Dwalin's metal clad fingers chopped out the signs **What do you know about that? HOW do you know about that?**  
Oin gave them a disparaging look **You'd be amazed at what you learn when everyone thinks you're deafer than a mule.**  
Ice water ran down Thorin's spine at the thought of Bella overhearing what Kili had been doing and he took off down the hall with Dwalin close behind him, praying to  _Mahal_ that they would make it in time.  
  
But the Valar were not listening today.   
  
 

  
  
                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
  
Bella felt giddy and light as air as she fairly ran down the hall towards the Royal wing passing guards and servants along the way. She slowed to a fast walk when she encountered other nobles but once she was past them she resumed her mad dash. At first she didn't notice the looks everyone was giving her but the closer she got to her destination the more the looks started to get to her. Everyone seemed to be staring at her again with more pity than before.   
_What in Yavanna's green gardens is going on around here?  
  
_ She shook her head _I'll worry about all the fussbudgets later. I cannot wait to tell Kili the good news!  
  
__I hope Kili is still in Dis' rooms! Then I can tell them both the news before Dwalin can gossip it about.  
  
__Oh! We should have a huge meal tonight so I can tell the rest of the Company.  
  
__I hope it's a little girl. Kili would be amazing with a daughter.  
  
_ She was so caught up in happy musings that she didn't notice the shouting until she was closer to Dis' rooms. She could tell one was her Mother-in-laws voice (Dis had a very distinctive voice) and the other sounded like...  _Fili?  
"What were you thinking sneaking off like that?" _Dis fairly roared behind the door.   
_  
"I just wanted Kili to myself for a while! I'm so tired of having that HALFLING around all the time!" _ Fili's deeper bellow answered his Mother.  
_  
_ A new voice joined the clamor and Bella felt a hole opening in the pit of her stomach _"Don't talk about my wife like that!"  
  
"Why did you even marry her? Was I not enough for you?"_ cried Fili.  
_  
"I love her!"_ Kili declared in a shout that sounded like a thunderclap.  
_  
"But you're still fucking me!"_ shrieked Fili sounding like he was bordering on despair. Bella had never heard the Crown Prince sound like that before and it made her feel slightly nauseous. _  
  
"Because I love you as well!"  
  
Whoa what?   
  
What am I hearing?   
  
_Bella's heart was racing like when they were running across the plains towards Rivendell as she raised her hand to knock on the door. The sound of her fist hitting the solid wood sounded to her like she had just hit it using a hammer and she looked behind her to see if everyone was watching. The hall was surprisingly empty aside from the guards that Dwalin had posted and even they looked like they would rather be out somewhere else like escorting the Mirkwood Elves.   
_Greeaaat so everyone heard all that then.  
_  
"Who is it?" barked Fili on the other side.  
_Of course he'd be the one to answer.  
_  
She tried to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry and sticky feeling, she managed to say. "It's Bella."   
"BELLA!" she heard Kili cry and then something hitting the floor. It sounded like a scuffle before there was a barked order in Khuzdul and it fell silent. She wanted to push the door open and just couldn't bring herself to just walk in like that. She was a Baggins and no matter the situation Baggins had impeccable manners even if it meant she had to wait on pins and needles.  
"Come in." Dis sounded incredibly tired and Bella was almost tempted to turn back towards her room, to not deal with what was waiting for her behind the oak door but she was also a Took and Tooks didn't run. She straightened her spine, took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door knob as footsteps were racing up the hall behind her; she twisted and pushed even as a familiar voice shouted "WAIT!".  
The creak of the heavy door must have drowned out the protests telling her to wait from inside the room as well.  
"Kili, I have amazing news! -" her voice died as the heavy door revealed her husband kissing his brother. Kili looked to be struggling but it was apparent it wasn't the first time they had embraced like that before. He shoved Fili off of him and slapped his brother before turning to her his face garnet red.   
"Bella its... it's-" he held his hands out to her and all she could do was shake her head. Dis' berating in Khuzdul fell on deaf ears as Bella stared at Kili like he was a stranger.   
_That was a passionate kiss._  
  
_'Still fucking me' that means they weren't lost either. And they've done it before.  
_  
There was a lump in her throat and she felt her heart fall to her feet as the floor crumbled under her.   
"Wha- what?"  
  
Kili looked almost torn between trying to get to her and staying where he was when Fili grasped on to one of his hands and she suddenly seemed lose all the strength from her legs.  
"I can explain! Please let me explain. Fili let go of me!" Kili pleaded as he wrenched his hand from Fili's grip.  
  
She sagged against the door frame and before she could slide to the stone floor a pair of arms were around her, hauling her up against a stone chest. Tears she didn't feel were streaming down her cheeks and soaking the tunic under her cheek. A candle blazed to life in her mind as all the pieces fell together.    
_So this is why everyone was looking at me like that._ _  
  
__And no one thought to tell me?  
  
My own husband couldn't even tell me.  
  
He was keeping secrets from me even when we vowed to be completely honest with each other.  
  
Why couldn't he tell me?  
  
What else isn't he telling me?  
  
Is everyone keeping secrets?  
  
My husband is having sex with his brother and no bothered to tell me.  
  
_ The thoughts chased themselves through her mind and she wanted to just bury her face in the familiar smelling tunic and forget it all. The emotions that swirled in her stomach made her throat ache and lungs feel tight. _  
This is no home to raise a child in when we cannot tell the truth.  
  
They all lied to me.   
  
_ A cold feeling settled in her chest and all the shakes were gone as her anger iced through her. Determination added fuel to her ire and she put the full force of it into her face; no more hiding her feelings behind a mask.  
She looked up to see that she was being held by a furious looking Thorin "Uncle, put me down please."   
  
He looked startled at her request but seeing the frost in her gaze he put her on her feet but kept a hand on the small of her back for just in case.   
She looked about the room; Dwalin had a hand on a murderous looking Dis who was still grinding out what sounded like threats on their life in Khuzdul, Fili had his arms crossed across his chest looking disgustingly arrogant even with a red hand shaped mark on his blond cheek and Kili...  _her Kili... her Âzyungel... her cariad. Had been lying and keeping secrets from her.  
  
What else has he been lying about?   
  
Was anything he said real?  
  
_ A sob felt like it was began to build in her throat and squashed it as she looked at him standing before her in the middle of the room looking desperate and panicked.   
"You- You've been having sex with your brother-" Kili opened his mouth and she stayed him with her hand "And have been keeping secrets from me?"   
  
He looked like he wanted to protest or deny it when she heard Thorin growl from behind her "Yes." and all Kili did was drop his head with a small nod.   
   
A sob did escape her before she could swallow it then and his face crumpled.  
"Have you been with him when you were supposed to be with me?" the question burned and tasted bitter but she had to know.   
The expression he wore looked as though he was experiencing real pain in that moment but she doubted it was anything like she was feeling.  
"Yes."  
  
Questions poured from her, asking about instances that she had thought were long forgotten and she ticked each one off on her fingers "So the times when you were supposed to be sparring, were you? When you and Fili were late to dinner was it really paperwork? When your hunting trips ran long was it really weather? Was everything you said a lie? Did you ever tell me the truth?"   
  
Kili flinched with each one and the strength seemed to leave her strong husband as he stared at her with anguish in his eyes "Bella, please. I can explain it all if-"  
"No." she knew her voice had frosted over and it sounded hard to her own ears "Everything you've said has been a lie. I wouldn't know if you spoke the truth or not."  
Desperation joined the anguish and he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Please, please you have to listen to me! I love you Bella."   
She backed away from his touch shaking her head even as heart cried out for him.  
"Bella, you should listen to him."   
Hysterical laughter came bubbling up as she realized that statement came from Fili; Fili, who she had thought of as a sterner older brother, her friend, her companion, and here he had been helping her husband lie to her. Had been part of the lie and apparently detested her.   
" _Cachau bant"_ she spat at him feeling pleased when he looked wounded "I will not do anything you suggest."   
  
She looked at the faces around her and none of them would meet her eye aside from Dwalin but he was blushing all the way to his tattooed scalp. Realization hit her like an egg to the face.    
_They had known.  
_  
_They all had.  
  
__They had all be lying to me.  
  
_ She let them get comfortable in the silence before she broke it with a new question for all of them. _  
_ "How long?" she asked calmly making a show of inspecting her nails.  
Dis jerked like someone had physically hit her while Dwalin seemed to be inspecting the corners of the room for spiderwebs or assassins and Fili who had been so brash before looked like he was wondering if he could jump from one of the narrow windows; it didn't take long before they finally looked at her except Kili who sank into himself at the question.   
" **HOW _FUCKING_ LONG?" ** she ground in Khuzdul silently thanking Balin for the rudimentary lessons.   **  
** Thorin was the one to answer her, clearing his throat behind her "How long what, Bella?"   
She wanted to face palm "How long has everyone been lying to me?"   
The tension rose to a almost palpable point and Kili whipped his head around, eyes wide like a deer surrounded by hunters.   
**Uncle, please. Don't** he signed and Thorin answered his nephew with a growl.   
"Alright, fine," she turned on her husband then "How long have you been lying?"   
"N-n" Kili turned a shade of green she hadn't been expecting while he made strangled sounds "I-I"  
She shook her head and held her hand up "Never mind I can't believe anything you say."   
He let out a whimper as though she had kicked him in his manhood and she couldn't help the smirk it brought to her lips.  
  
She turned to face Thorin "How long has this been going on? I know I can trust you."   
Bella watched as Thorin seemed to age in front of her and he shut his eyes in pain, part of her ached for him being in this position but he could blame his beardless nephew for that. She had to know, not knowing would drive her mad.  
"I thought they had stopped long before he showed interest in you. I've had suspicions for the last couple months but nothing was proven till last week when I caught them. I had threatened them and told Kili he should tell you. I thought they had stopped and I was a fool for believing them. I am so sorry Bella." he answered thickly bowing his head.  
  
Every word felt as though it was being carved into her heart and the sobs wouldn't stop as Dwalin answered "6 months."   
And Dis added her answer "9 months."  
Fili refused to look at her and turned to stare into the fire, while Kili was struggling to get to his feet all the while his mouth moving with no sound coming out.   
  
Bella felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest felt tight like wearing wet silk and the walls felt like they were closing in around her; her heart was racing like the horses of Rohan, she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as she felt her resolve beginning to crack. The tears returned with a vengeance and she couldn't seem to get enough air to stop them. Sobs shook her frame and the sounds of heartache poured from her while they all looked on.   
Dis stood there with tears running into her beard, even Thorin had tears in his eyes as he reached out to her. She shook her head knowing if she went to him she'd collapse and she wasn't going to give Kili or Fili the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart more than she already had here.   
_Bad enough I can't stop these tears I will not fall apart.  
  
__I need to leave.  
  
__i can't stay here.  
  
__I need... I need...  
  
To go home.  
  
_ Before she could pick a destination she was running out the door and down the hall; alarmed voices calling her name after her. 

  
  
                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kili wasn't sure whether to shit or go blind.   
He had felt so ashamed when Dwalin discovered them in the old tower, humiliated when they were taken to his Mother, distraught when Bella had opened the door right when Fili decided to be a bitch and kissed him.  
   
Now, well now he was shattered and he knew it was all his own doings.  
  
The way Bella had looked at him as she asked her questions and he couldn't get himself to answer them had hurt worse than when Bolg had stabbed him. He had damned Mahal in that moment for apparently striking him dumb as no words would form for him.   
Her words had torn his soul apart as she realized how long they had all been lying to her save Thorin. The sounds made him want to dry shave his head right there with a dull dagger just to try and fix things but Bella wasn't a Dwarf so the gesture would have been lost on her almost completely.   
He had watched as she became an Ice Queen in her rage and had wanted to drop to his knees to beg forgiveness when her tears had started to flow again. Hobbits were so forgiving that he had held an ember of hope in his heart that when the ice melted in her eyes she'd forgive him and everything would be alright. But that little ember went out with the water of her tears and he thought his heart had stopped beating when Bella raced from the room.    
  
His breath was froze in his lungs as he watched Bella race down the stone corridor and turned to Mam looking for guidance.  
"Amad, Please, help me! What do I do?" he beseeched the Princess.  
Dis drew herself up to her full height looking more regal than he could ever hope to and turned sad eyes to him before she shook her head turning her back to him. She fairly glided across the room as she went over to Fili; the crack of her hand striking her oldest son across the face shattered the silence the rest had settled into.  
Dwalin looked like he was trying to set Kili ablaze with force of his glower and Thorin just looked incredibly tired.  
"Uncle, Please. What do I do?" he implored the Dwarf that was the closest to a Father he'd ever had.   
Thorin rubbed a hand over his piercing blue eyes before pinning Kili to the floor with a look so fierce he almost thought his Uncle meant him harm "If you are even a shred of the dwarf I raised you to be you'll follow her and make it right."  
  
                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Bella wasn't sure how she had ended up there but her feet knew the way and they had taken her to the Ri residence where Ori held her while she sobbed on their couch, Dori fussed and made her tea with lots of honey, and Nori plotted ways to make the princes suffer. He sharpened his vast collection of knives while muttering darkly in Khuzdul and she decided it was best to not ask for a translation.   
Dori tried everything he could think of to get her to eat but she just couldn't, food held no appeal at all. The thought of consuming something turned her stomach which reminded her of the baby and she wept all the harder into her friend's knit covered shoulder. She quietly revealed to Ori the existence of her pregnancy and amidst his sputtering made him promise not to tell Dori till she was asleep. Ori agreed sullenly but that didn't stop him from saying some very unOri-like things about what HE wanted to do to Kili's manhood. The scholar hid a very vindictive streak and in that moment she was thankful for it and him for caring enough about her.   
The walls of the Ri home was covered in tapestries that Nori and Dori had woven during the cold winter months while they were healing from the Battle of Five Armies. She lost herself in the pictures and vibrant colors as she sank into the exhaustion that always follows crying jags.   
_This is supposed to be a happy day!  
  
__It's all ashes now.  
  
__What am I going to do?_  
  
Eventually Bella cried herself out on Ori's chest and fell asleep still snug against his shoulder. Her best friend just held her and swore to _Mahal_ that he would make them pay for hurting her so.    
  
  
Ori carried Bella's slight weight to his room and tucked her under the furs before returning to his brothers in the Kitchen where Dori was pounding his frustration out on some scone dough and Nori was finally finishing sharpening some of his blades. They turned worried expectant eyes to meet his as he slid into the empty seat with a weary sigh.  
"Will she be alright in there? You know that room can cool faster than the rest some nights. You can grab the furs off my bed if you want." Dori offered with a jerk of his head towards his room.  
He couldn't help but smile at Dori's mother hen showing and shook his head. "She should be fine. I left the door cracked so it shouldn't get cold in there."   
"Dori, I think you've beat the scones into submission already. Give it a break before you break your baking pan again." needled Nori with a wink to his younger brother.   
Dori blushed up to his elaborate silver braids as he divided up the dough into proper scone portions before he asked "Nori, did you know about the princes' activities?"   
The middle brother shook his head "I knew Fili was buggering someone but I hadn't a clue that it was Kili. If I had I would have been having a word with Kili before this all blew up."   
Ori let out a sigh of relief; at least none of them had been keeping secrets from the hobbit.   
"Isn't it odd that she's more upset about the secrets and lying than the actual fact that they were sleeping together behind her back?" Dori mused as he moved on to mixing up bread dough. He always baked when he was upset and tea had already been brewed.   
"From what I understand Hobbits don't keep secrets from family and they don't lie. Ever. They might omit things but they never outright lie to each other. They put a very high value on being honest with each other and honesty in general. If a Hobbit is caught lying it can completely ruin their social standing so the point of being a Pariah. Secrets amongst family members are unheard of; they know everything about the ones their related to right down to one of Bella's Aunts admitting her 8th child wasn't her husband's! They believe secrets cause rifts and make families fall apart. Honestly I agree to a point with them." Ori stated causing his brothers to look at him bewildered.   
Whatever Nori was going add was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. They fell silent as they all stared at the door possibly expecting it to explode open revealing an irate Thorin. Instead the knocking began again this time harder to the point the whole door shook.  
"Get it quick before they wake her!" hissed Dori, hands covered in bread dough.   
Ori rushed over while Nori positioned himself hidden in the shadows on the other side.   
" _What are you doing?"_ he mouthed at the Spy and all Nori did was shake his head.   
   
With a roll of his eyes Ori cracked the door open to reveal a frantic looking Kili; now Ori wasn't a violent dwarf but at that moment he really wished he was. The sight of Bella's husband standing there with the nerve to look concerned of all things made Ori want to grab Dori's rolling pin and beat the Prince about head with it.   
"Ori! Thank  _Mahal_ you're home. Have you seen Bella? I've been looking for her everywhere and I cannot find her. I have to talk to her." Kili rambled while looking giving Ori what he assumed was supposed to be a concerned partner expression.  
Ori felt his face harden while studying the dwarf in front of him. Kili looked terrible, his face was pale and his braids were half falling out, his eyes were large and pleading but Ori just couldn't find himself moved by them after holding Bella while she sobbed.   
The brunette began to fidget as Ori studied him and he chose to ignore the little _zing_ of humor that went through him.   
He caught Nori's eye and jerked his head  _should I tell him?  
  
_ Nori shrugged and cocked his head to the side  _your call.  
  
_ Kili brought his attention back to him as he put a hand on the door frame "Please Ori, I have to know she's alright at least. You don't have to tell me where she is, just please tell me she's safe."  
There was genuine concern in Kili's request and it broke Ori's heart so he took pity on the stupid younger dwarf "I will tell you she is safe but that's all I'm telling."   
To his astonishment tears broke from Kili's eyes and ran down his cheeks "Oh thank _Mahal_ , Thank you Ori. If you- if you see her-"   
Ori hated himself right then for not being able to stay stone hearted towards the distraught prince "I will tell her that you stopped by."   
Kili sagged against the door frame "Will you please tell her to come home?"   
"No." the word slipped from his lips so quickly he surprised himself and Nori gave him a wide eyed look before winking.  
The prince seemed stunned by that response. "What?"   
"No. I won't tell her to go home." Ori stood up to his full height which while shorter than Kili was still impressive for dwarrows and did his best Dori inspired glare.   
Kili was wilting quickly before his eyes but he wasn't going to give up so easily "Ori, please."  
"No, Kili." he shook his head to enforce his words "This is all your own doings and I will not help you. Good Night."   
Ori felt a little bad shutting and locking the door in the stricken male's face but not enough to stop him.   
  
"Wasn't that a little rude?" asked Dori with a raised silver brow as he shaped loaves out of the bread dough and set them to the side to rise.  
"No." was the twin response he received.   
The eldest brother looked up from cleaning his worktop to fix a concerned eye at the youngest Ri "You're never that rude. Why start now?"   
Ori sank on the stool opposite of Dori and ran a hand through his short whiskers "Bella is pregnant."   
"Durin's beard." breathed Dori dropping his dishrag.  
"Bugger me. Does Kili know?" swore Nori.   
Ori shook his head "No. She just found out today."   
"Then we'll protect her and help however we can." Dori stated with a matter of fact nod before retrieving his forgotten cleaning cloth.  
The brothers nodded in unison before they went their separate ways.  
  
  
                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Royal family left her alone for the most part and a couple days turned into a couple weeks and before Bella knew it she had stayed with the Brothers Ri for over a month. They fell into a comfortable routine and as much as it comforted her she knew it couldn't last.  
She had sent a letter to her cousin Drogo by raven to see how things were in the Shire, to test out the waters and he had answered promptly with news that he and Primula were wed, and had a faunt of their own, and they extended an invitation to visit.   
_Maybe going back home wouldn't be the worst thing for us_ she thought as she rubbed the very small swell of her abdomen.   
  
_It would be nice to raise you where I grew up, away from the darkness of the Mountain, out in the sunshine.  
  
Raise you where you can play with flowers and not hard, cold stones. Where there won't be any danger to you because of who your Da is.   
  
_ More time slipped away and Kili never returned to see her, dashing her hopes and planting the seeds that maybe her marriage was over.  _  
_  
Bella was hesitant at first to accept the invitation but every day she went to the Library with Ori she could see the pity on the faces of almost everyone she passed and she died a little inside each day. She wanted to yell at them for being nosy, act irrational and tell them all off but instead she ducked into the Library and refused to leave until Ori did.   
Oin was her only visitor, turning up every day, he would find her at lunch time with a cup of that horrible tea and he would do a quick exam in a quiet corner of the Library while he made sure she drank it. It seemed that whether she was ready or not her belly finally started to grow and did it grow. Soon there was no denying that she was with child and it looked like she had a small pumpkin under her dress. Oin was alarmed at the growth rate until she informed him that hobbits only carry for 10 months which he then informed her dwarves were pregnant for over a year! They worked together to try and find a middle ground for her mixed pregnancy but they weren't sure. They tentatively agreed that she was nearing her fifth month but that was all they agreed on. Oin was beginning to consider writing to Lord Elrond to see if the elf lord knew anything about mixed pregnancies but like any dwarf it stuck in his craw to ask an elf for anything. In the meantime Ori had decided to begin to scour the library for any mention of a mixed pregnancy; Bella had volunteered to help go through some books they had found hidden behind some shelves that were written in Green Tongue. She had not seen Green Tongue written outside of the Shire and reading the language made her heart yearn for the rolling green hills of her homeland.   
Ori allowed her to help with the promise that she would take breaks regularly, eat her lunches and no ladder climbing; Dori had added the addendum that if it became too dusty she would need to wear a face cloth.  
That had made her laugh for the first time in forever and it sounded rusty but felt wonderful.    
_We have family here, don't we little one?  
  
Who cares if your Adad is being a giant clot head.   
  
I should tell him about you soon though before the gossips do it for me.  
_ The baby fluttered under her hand as though agreeing with her thoughts.   
  
"Princess Bella."   
She signed "Oin do I really have to drink that noxious stuff today. I swear I haven't been dizzy in weeks!" and turned from her sorting expecting to see the wild haired healer behind her but instead was greeted by Thorin standing there with her cup of tea.   
"What do you want?" she asked sharply wiping dust off her hands on her skirts.   
"Oin is busy stitching up one of Dwalin's new trainee's that got mouthy with him. I was on my way here so I offered to bring you your tea." he shrugged trying to look nonchalantly. It didn't reach his piercing blue eyes and she became aware that the King had been worried about her but was so emotionally constipated he wasn't sure how to show it.    
"Is the trainee alright?" She held her hand out for the cup but noticed Thorin's eyes had traveled south and were glued to her belly.   
"Ah hem." she cleared her throat and smirked a little as he jumped.   
"Right, sorry. Here" he jerked his eyes up to her face and handed over the cup.   
"So?" she sipped the vile brew and wished she could add honey to it but Oin insisted something in the honey would dilute the effects of the tea. She personally thought he just liked watching the faces everyone made and that honey would do anything but improve the bitter brew.   
Thorin shifted awkwardly and seemed to be struggling to say anything while she watched him. Social niceties won out and he seemed to calm a little going with manners.  
"How are you?"   
She leaned against her desk while she sipped her drink, eyeing him over the rim of the cup. He didn't look as worn as the day her world had come crashing down but she would have sworn there were new silver hairs in his midnight mane. If she pointed it out he would remind her that he was 196 and to see how many grey hairs she'll have at that age. Bella's life was now tied to Kili's so there was a very good chance that they would get to find out how she looked at that age. When they had wed she was just shy of 50 and being past child bearing years. Tying their lives together seemed to reset her clock and she felt like a 33 year old now instead of a spinster; falling pregnant was also a good indicator that things had been reset as well.  
It was hard to be cross with Thorin and her rational Baggins voice was whispering  _he didn't know till right before you. He didn't lie to you.  
__He cares about you and the baby.  
_  
She hated when that voice was right and she met his gaze _I really can't blame him._ _  
  
_ Her heart felt lighter as she gave him a little smile and he quirked a brow before smiling back.  
"I'm ok. I'm staying with the Ri brothers and Dori has been enjoying clucking over me especially after I told them about this little one."   
"Oh thank  _Eru._ I was worried you were wasting your coin staying in one of the inns. They're fine for travelers and miners but not an expectant mother. Their food is questionable at best and I don't want to think of how often they wash their bedding." he blurted out and then blushed bright pink in embarrassment.   
She snorted the foul tea and soon found herself giggling as the blush extending all the way to Thorin's ears!   
"Not like you would have stayed in the Inn for long once Dwalin scared off the other clientele for being near a pregnant princess." he added with a bark of laughter/   
She guffawed at that "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Dwalin."   
"Oh but Dwalin has seen you. I've known you were at least spending a lot of time with the Ri brothers since the second night you were gone. Dwalin has been quite put out that he couldn't figure out where you were staying; apparently you are hard to follow."   
She smiled earnestly and his expression perked up.  
"How- how is Dis?" she asked trying to maintain the pleasant tone they had going.   
Thorin crossed his arms and leaned against the bookshelf "Alright, worried about you. Angry with her sons and blaming herself I think."   
"Have you told anyone..." she motioned to her belly.   
He shook his head "No, that is for you to tell when you're ready. Dwalin said you do well hiding it with large baskets and hiding behind Ori. Are you eating enough?"   
_He really was worried about me.  
  
_ The silence between them stretched like awkward caramel as she finished the tonic and looked everywhere but at her Uncle.   
"So." they said in unison.  
They locked eyes and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped.   
"This is ridiculous." she informed him as she crossed the space to hug him, feeling her bump pressed between them and she felt the tension leak from him. Tears stung her eyes as he wrapped strong arms around her and she batted her eyelashes to will them away.   
"Bella, I understand." he whispered into her curls.  
Her breath left her in a strangled sob as she buried her face in his chest, the smell of hot metal and camp fires soothing her as she cried.   
  
"How- How could he lie to me? Does he not trust me? Did he do it to hurt me? " the questions that had been eating a hole in her heart burst forth now that the dam was broken.  
"You don't care that he was being intimate with another male?" Thorin sounded confused above her.   
She snorted inelegantly and pulled back to look at him "No, of course not! There are plenty of male couples in the Shire and even some triads."   
Thorin's raven wing eyebrows almost touched his hair line "So this is all about the dishonesty?"  
"Obviously."   
Her tone made Thorin feel like she thought he was a little touched in the head for asking that question.   
"On to the Olephant in the room, you know you should tell Kili about the baby soon."   
She pulled a scone from her lunch basket and bit into it, chewing slowly as she mulled over what he said.   
She held the basket out to him "Want one?"   
"I'll take that as a 'you don't want to just yet.'" he surmised taking a scone.   
She shook her head, golden curls bouncing around her leaf shaped ears while she polished that scone off and moved on to an apple.  
"I've told no one aside from you, Dwalin, Dori, Nori and Ori. I figured that eventually one of you would come visit and well..." she motioned to her obvious belly.  
"Bella, has no one been to visit you?" the horror on Thorin's face told her he clearly had been told otherwise.   
"No one at all. I thought many times about sending a note or an invitation for tea to Dis but then I held off because what if she blamed me for all this? What if she was angry with me for how I handled things? I couldn't bear the thought of facing her anger. I don't care to see or speak to Fili at the moment and Kili, I..."  
She wilted a little where she sat, her ears drooping a little like flower petals in need of water.   
"You need to tell Kili before someone else does." he pointed out.  
Bella opened her mouth presumably to threaten him and he held up placating hands "Not by me, _N_ _amadnathith_  but you do know that nothing spreads faster than gossip."  
She cringed and hated that he was right.  
"I wanted at least a dozen times but I just couldn't. I don't know what I'll do when I see him." she admitted "I love him so much, he's my _cariad, my hanner arall fy nghalon_  and he lied to me. Among Hobbits that's unforgivable, you'd become a social pariah, vendors could turn you away, contracts would be considered null and void..."   
Thorin was stunned and stood there open mouthed for a moment. "Really, all that for telling a lie?"   
She nodded solemnly "If your word can't be trusted how can anyone trust you at all?"   
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Is it Him or Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry and Bella runs back to Shire for Kili knows what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulkhel~ Fool of all Fools  
> Mahal Zai Abra!~ Mahal on a cracker.   
> Binakrag bin'adad~ Honorless Bastard.   
> hodhur rukhsaz hubma rakit ~ Orc faced ass hole.   
> Bachelor Buttons- Bluebottle Blossoms~ Protection, delicacy, good fortune.

"You're joking." 

"You can't be serious, Uncle. How can the Halflings put so much weight behind honesty?" Fili scoffed. 

****WHACK****

"What have I told you about calling them that? You are in no position to question someone's opinion of honesty when you've been a **lulkhel!"** Dis snapped. 

"But Amad!" Fili whined. 

"NO! You will make things right with Bella. **Ishgimruk!"** she pointed at her oldest son "And you need to get my daughter in law back where she belongs!" Dis thrust her fingernail into the end of Kili's nose to make sure she had his full attention.

"Kili, you need to fix this and fix it now. Stop trying to drown your trouble and getting tighter than a boiled owl every night, and fix things with her before it's too late." Thorin agreed with his sister for once and hated it; that and how cryptic he sounded.

"Yes, Uncle. But I don't know what to do!" his dark haired nephew whined reaching for his glass of whiskey before his mother slapped his hand and took it away, tossing it back before he could say anything.

"Same thing I told your brother. **Ishgimruk!** Show her that you love her and that you need her. Tell her that you'll never lie again and will do anything to make it right even if it means leaving Erebor for a while." Dis leaned back in her seat and seemed to be waiting for an outburst that didn't come. 

Thorin was stunned by Dis' advice. She had an excellent idea but it had never occurred to him that they could possibly leave!  
  


_Where would they go?_   
  


_Obviously the Shire, idiot._

  
_But then I won't get to see the baby._

  
_They would come back eventually, right?_

  
_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Everything could change depending on how it goes when Kili finds out she's over 5 months gone with child she hasn't told him about.  
  
  
                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_

Bella smoothed her dress over her belly as she entered the Royal wing; the guards eyes seemed to linger on her longer than before and she felt shame grow when she caught the fleeting looks of pity. Anger burned away the shame and she met their eyes with a glare worth of the favorite granddaughter of the Thain of the Shire; the guards dropped their gaze and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of it.   
 _Who are they to look at me with pity?  
  
I have done nothing to be pitied!   
  
Kili wronged me.   
_  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she strode determined down the corridor stopping first by Dis' room but found it was vacant. She had hoped to find her Mother-in-law first both for advice and to break the news of her pregnancy before anyone else could tell her. 

_Damn it. I could have used her guidance right now._

_I wonder if Uncle has told them?_

_Oh sweet Eru, I'll never hear the end of it if Dis finds out she's going to be a Grandma from Thorin._

   
Thorin's office was her next stop, and she peek through the door hoping they might all be gathered there but the room was vacant of souls.  
 _Where in Yavanna's Gardens is everyone?_

_I should check out quarters next_ she thought with a grimace  _I hope Fili isn't there._    
  
 _Oh pish tosh that clot head isn't going to stop me from finding my husband._

Bella stiffened her spine and turned to the last door she wanted to open or had hoped to find anyone this time of day, her and Kili's quarters. The heavy door opened without a sound and shut behind her just as quietly. The sitting room was just the way she had left it even her knitting was in the same place.  
 _Has Kili not been here at all?  
  
How is it exactly as I left it?   
_She looked around puzzled, there was no dust to be seen so she knew that the maids had been through but nothing looked touched or sat in at all. 

The door to her left was cracked and she made her way towards her bedroom, her ears twitching at sounds that she was trying to decide if they were voices or just the pipes in the wall.  
The warm glow of candlelight lit the room and her heart skipped a beat the sight of the turned down bed. Everything looked so thought out and romantic it made her pulse and thoughts race. 

_Did Kili know I was coming?_

_  
He's always 2 steps ahead of me._

_  
He's so clever_ she smiled rubbing where the faunt was fluttering _I hope you're as clever as your papa._

Voices drifted from the bathing room attached to the bedroom as she mused; she could pick Kili's voice out but the words were garbled. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to call out as she slipped the door open a little wider to admit her. 

"What if I can't fix this? I don't know how to!" Kili sounded so serious that it made her pause on entering the bedroom.  
"Of course you do and if you can't maybe you're not supposed to fix it."

_Who is that?_

"It hurts- it hurts to be near her." Kili's deep voice stuttered and confusion swamped her. 

_That's Kili. It hurts to be near me?_

_How? I haven't seen him in a month!_

 The garbled voice said something else and even though she strained she couldn't make out the words. 

"-How can I believe her?" Kili demanded. 

_Whoa excuse me!_

_  
Believe me? I'm not the one that lied and kept secrets here._

  
The garbled voice came again and she picked out the words "What about Bella?"

Her ears perked up and she leaned forward as she tried to make out the answer but was scared of being discovered.

"I don't know if this can be fixed or if I want to." Kili sounded oddly defeated.   
She had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp of pain and she felt the last threads of hope slip from her fingers. 

_Oh._

_Well I don't think we need to be out here when they leave the bathroom do you, pebble?_

_In fact I don't think we need to be in the Mountain anymore._

  
Slipping through the dimly lit room she quickly grabbed her pack and stuffed whatever she could find of hers into it, struggling to not cry and ignoring the pain in her chest. The baby fluttered excitedly under her heart and she rubbed it with a sad smile before she turned to the dressing table. There glittering in the candle light was Kili's marriage bead and the one she had gifted him for her birthday lying next to some cosmetics that she had never seen before.  
 _Who's makeup is that?  
  
So he's moved someone else in already?_

Rage hardened her heart and she snatched up the beads before destroying everything on the table with one of Kili's boots except the mirror. Satisfaction made her smile through the tears at the sight of the shattered jars with their contents smeared across the wooden surface and coloring the toe of the boot she dropped. 

The voices seemed to be drawing closer to the door and she quickly left the room, a plan firmly in her mind and she was sure she knew just the dwarrow to help her carry it out.

 

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kili exited the bathing room, scowling at the tunic he was holding as though the power of his glare would remove the blood stains on it.

"Are you sure if can't be fixed? It's the tunic I was wearing when I told Bella I loved her."

Dori wrinkled his nose at the sad garment before his braided eyebrows rose in shock as he looked around the bedroom "Your room didn't look like this earlier, did it? How long was I measuring you?"

Kili looked up redoing his marriage braid and almost fell off the chest he was perched on at the foot of the bed. Clothes were thrown about, drawers standing open and the worst of it was the top of the shared dressing table. Everything on it was shattered save the polished silver mirror. It looked someone had attacked it with Dwalin's war hammer and Kili helped the shiver that raced up his spine at such an angry act.  
"Durin's Beard what-" his sentence was cut short as he drew near the open armoire.   
It was standing open with clothing falling from it like it was vomiting, and the thing that made Kili's blood run cold was the drawers left open at the bottom.

"No, no she couldn't have... MAHAL NO!" he cried running over to it and seeing it was empty aside from a dainty handkerchief in the dusty corner.

"What is it, Kili? Kili!"

"Nononononono." he moaned as he sank to his knees clutching the delicate hankie.  
Dori dropped down beside him and shook the prince by his shoulder, panic coloring his voice "KILI! What is the matter? Tell me now or I'm going to go fetch your Mother."

The threat of his mother broke through the young dwarf's sorrow "This armoire was Bella's."

"And? These are her quarters as well." Dori stated with a sweep of his hand.   
Kili rose and shut the drawers before turning to the dressing table "No, you don't understand. It held Sting and her traveling gear. I'm think she's left me."

"Bella wouldn't leave you! You're her One and she would never do something like travel across Arda in her condition..." Dori trailed off at the end, slapping a hand over his mouth. He gave the distinct impression of wanting to sink into the floor but instead just stood there while Kili stared at him with a confused expression on his face.   
Kili rubbed a hand across his eyes before turning serious brown eyes to the tailor "What condition? What are you talking about? IS the something wrong with my wife?"  
Dori looked towards the door and seem to weighing his options when Kili slammed the doors to the armoire making the silver haired dwarf jump.   
"Wrong? No, not at all. She's in perfect health!" the Major Domo shook his head earnestly while looking everywhere but at the youngest prince.  
Kili narrowed his eyes and glared at the other dwarf.   
"Dori, son of Hori what aren't you telling me? Tell me or I will tell Dwalin who broke his war hammer on the journey here."  
The silver haired dwarf shrank under the black glare from Kili and the threat of Dwalin finding out who wrecked his record for going the longest without needing repairs on his weapon. The Captain of the Guard had lost a pretty penny on that one to Nori and Bofur.  
"You wouldn't! You don't know anything about that!" he spat trying to call Kili's bluff.   
Kili smirked "Oh so you didn't break the welds trying to make a basin out of a boulder so you could wash your clothes?"  
Dori blanched "Fine, I'll tell you but you do not tell Bella this is how you found out!" he took a deep breath "Bella's pregnant!"  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_

Ori was in the main kitchens with Nori, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur enjoying some ale when Bella burst in with all her gear over her shoulder and tears coursing unchecked down her cheeks. She appeared to have a one track mind as she made a beeline for dry storage paying them no mind at all.

"BELLA!" they all cried in greeting throwing up hands gleefully all expecting the Hobbit to notice them and join merriment; she spun around like a scalded cat and Ori saw the manic look in her eye.

Bofur beat him to asking the same question of her "Lass, you look like you're going on   
She giggled hysterically turning red before the tears came again and answered him with a tone that suggested she thought he knew that "Of course I am, Bofur."  
In that moment Ori saw exactly where the fine line for lying was with Hobbits and his heart started racing wondering what had happened to push his dear friend this far.

"Let's set this over here and come have some tea." Ori gently slid her pack from her shoulder, gently guiding her to a spot between himself and Nori while across from Bifur and Dwalin.

Bombur slid a cup of steaming tea across the island to her as the others hid their pints and she sipped it with a grateful sigh.  
They all exchanged worried glances while the Princess sipped her tea and they tried to wait patiently for her to offer up what was behind her sudden trip.

"Now then, Princess, what's this about you going on a trip?" rumbled Dwalin impatiently. Ori would never understand how such a fine warrior could be so bloody impatient. He was supposed to be trained in the Art of War but the behemoth always just wanted to charge ahead with axes swinging. He was almost as bad as Thorin when it came to waiting for anything but Thorin thankfully had Balin and diplomacy on his side. 

"I think it's time I return to the Shire." she answered demurely setting the tea cup back on the saucer and giving them all a brittle smile.  
You could have heard a pin drop as they all gawped at her like she had just told them she'd traded the Arkenstone again.   
The group erupted with questions with Ori being the loudest "How can you go on a trip? You're PREGNANT!"   
As soon as that last part left his lips he clapped a hand over his mouth and looked for the closest exit before Bella grabbed his wrist in a iron grip.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Ori" she snapped with fire in her eyes. "I think there are some dwarrow in the mines who didn't hear you!"  
Her grip tightened on his wrist to the point he thought his writing days might be over if he didn't hush.  
Whispered streams of Khuzdul flowed around them and Bella pinched her eyes together as she prepared herself for the onslaught of questions.  
Dwalin sat back with his arms crossed over his vast chest and smirked at the others since he had known since the beginning.   
Nori growled something rude as he shoved a small stack of coins towards the Captain of the Guard.   
"Couldn't you have waited till next week to tell everyone!" he whined as Dwalin pocketed the coins with a chortle.   
Bella rolled her eyes at the former thief before going to back to her tea.   
There was a hushed conversation between the Ur family before Bofur cleared his throat "Hold on now. Bella, are you truly pregnant?"  
Bifur and Bombur seemed to be struggling with looking concerned yet happy. It was well known that they loved children especially since Bifur and Bofur were toy makers now and Bombur had a small horde of pebbles himself. The lot of them fairly vibrated with excitement as they waited for an answer.

Bella seemed to deflate a little on her perch "Yes."  
Bombur clapped his hands "Fantastic! This calls for cookies!"  
Dwalin perked up in his seat and watched the red haired cook go to fetch the cookie jar from it's hiding place. Bombur had to hide or Dwalin would empty in five minutes flat every time he baked. 

Bifur grunted something in Khuzdul before giving Bella a thumbs up.  
Bofur nodded his floppy hatted head in agreement "Aye, good question cousin. Why are we just hearing of this now?"  
She seemed to sink a little lower in her seat and the tips of her ears turned red in embarrassment.   
Ori was torn between answering for her or waiting to see what she said as an excuse. Since he had outed her pregnancy he decided discretion was the better part of valor and safer for his hands if he remained silent. 

Bofur leaned forward gone with the smile and concern replacing the sparkle in his eyes as he picked up one of her hands "Lass, why are you hiding it?"  
Bella turned even redder and opened her mouth many times as though trying to force words out but no sound would come. 

The rattle of the cookie jar broke the moment as Bombur joined them.   
"Princess, I think this calls for a feast!" he announced jovially as he handed out cookies while slapping away Dwalin's mitts that were trying to pull the cookie jar closer to him.

The little Hobbit suddenly erupted "I did not mean to hide it! None of this has gone how I had planned! I wanted to tell everyone but was sidetracked by my marriage imploding and I don't want a bloody feast! What I want is Nori to help me return to the Shire!"  
She drew in a great shuddering breath before continuing "I had wanted to tell Kili first and try to reconcile things so we could announce it together but that is not an option anymore." 

Ori could see that she was on the verge of a breakdown as he motioned for the others to stop their bombardment of questions. "Bella, what are you talking about? This is your home, now. Here with Kili and all of us. Why do you want to go back now? What happened?"

"Oh, Ori" she wailed as the tears started to flow again "I went to se- see him and I overheard him tal-talking to someone about how 'it hurts to be near me' and 'how can he believe me' and that he didn't 'know if it could be fixed or if he even wanted t-toooo."  
  
  


Nori saw red as Bella sobbed out what she had heard and it was all he could do to not storm from the room to find the idiot prince; he could hear the grumblings of the others voicing what he was thinking, thankfully all in khuzdul since they were threats to Kili's important body parts and quite graphic.  
He shared a look with the Dwalin and Bofur that spoke volumes.   
 _If this how the youngling prince is going to handle being married to her than it's our job to see her safely from here; she does not deserve this heartache especially after all she's done for us._

"I- I don't think he wants me back." her choked whisper carried through the kitchen.  
 _Mahal_ bless his little brother as he rubbed Bella's back trying to comfort her "Oh Bella, that can't be true. You are his One, the half of his soul; you were made for each other by _Mahal_ and _Yavanna_. Did you at least tell him about the coming baby?"

She shook her head as she drew back sniffling "No. I- I just grabbed my things and left. I don't think I could have handled seeing who he was talking to about me. Or seeing him for that matter after what I overheard."   
Her tears returned full force and she buried her face against Ori again. 

The males all met eyes as the little princess wept into the scholar's knit shoulder and they nodded in unison.

"I'll take you back to the Shire." Nori proffered drawing a startled squeak from Bella as she pulled away from Ori to stare at him wide eyed.  
"Aye and I'll be coming too!" Bofur chipped in.  
"I'll escort you home, Princess." Dwalin spoke up with a nod of his tattooed head.   
"Oh Dwalin, you don't have to."  
The big dwarf snorted "I do and I will. You're carrying the next generation of Durins and you'll not be traipsing across bloody Middle Earth with a toy maker and a thief for protection."  
"Hey!" Nori and Bofur exclaimed indignantly.  
Ori started laughing and Nori looked at Bofur to find that the former Miner looked to be pouting. He knew that he had to be wearing a similar expression and just shook his head while Bofur objected loudly. 

"I'll have you know I'm right handy with my mattock, thank you very much." huffed Bofur while Bifur laughed slapping his hand against the worktop.  
"I'll go too." Ori volunteered with a smile "I can't have my best friend going on another epic adventure without me there to write about it, can I?"  
Bella threw her arms around Nori and Ori while whispering her thanks over and over. 

I'm staying here" stated Bombur with a sad smile "I've missed enough of my dwarfling growing up I refuse to miss anymore."  
Bella stood to hug the chef "I completely understand. Make sure to write to me constantly and tell me all the gossip and I'll send you recipes!"  
Bombur picked her up in a bear hug "Deal, Bella."  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" she informed him with emotions coloring her voice.  
Nori rose from his seat tossing back the last swallow of his ale before setting it down with a resounding thump. "Alright, let's get crackin! I'm going to take Bella to get supplies and then down to Dale. We'll go to Bard's and the rest of you meet us there when you can."   
Everyone gathered nodded while gathering their things to stand, Dwalin sneaking a handful of cookies to hide in his pocket while Bombur was distracted with Bella.   
Nori gestured to the others "Those of you coming with if you're not there by lunch tomorrow we'll leave without you."

"I'll be there by dinner. I just need to appoint some dwarrow to work in the Library and I'll get packed." Ori told them while grabbing his satchel and heading towards the door.  
"We'll see you by moon rise." stated Bofur with Bifur nodding behind him.  
"I need to tell Thorin what is happening and I'll be there by midnight." Dwalin crossed his great arms across his chest as though daring the others to object to him sharing with Thorin.  
"Do you think he'll try to stop her?" asked Ori, eyes wide as he froze on the threshold "I don't know if I can stand up against the King."  
Bella began to sputter "I really don't think Uncle needs..."  
Dwalin shook his bald head "No I don't think he will especially if she's not in the Mountain any longer when I tell him. He knows about the situation and when I tell him what she overheard I doubt he'll object. He might beat Kili black and blue but that'll be it."  
The youngest of the group sagged with relief and Ori finished his exit.   
  
"Wait, what about Princess Dis?" remembered Bofur and Bella paled at the mention of her formidable Mother-in-law.

"She is Thorin's problem." declared Dwalin grinning evilly.

 

                           

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Thorin was in his chambers lounging in his favorite arm chair, enjoying a rare moment of down time with a glass of wine and a new book Ori had found in the Library detailing parts of Durin the First's life that had been forgotten since Smaug. There was no knock or warning before Kili burst in sporting a goose egg on his forehead and looking like he had been struck by lightning. His nephew's eyes were wild and his braids undone with no beads insight not even his precious Archers or marriage bead.   
The youngest prince just stood before him panting like he'd been running from a pack of wargs and Thorin found his patience running thin at being so rudely interrupted just for Kili to stare at him. 

 He fairly growled "Kili what in Mahal's name happened to-"  
"Did you know?" he demanded the fire turning his usually warm brown eyes obsidian black.  
Thorin sat up straighter and set his glass on the side table "Know what?"  
Kili began to pace like a caged animal dragging his fingers through his tousled locks before spinning to face his Uncle.  
"About Bella!" the archer shouted with fists clenched.

Irritation was starting to make his scalp prickle and Thorin stood up to face his nephew since it was distinctly uncomfortable to have someone standing over you yelling. For once Kili didn't back up as Thorin drew up to his full height and it made the King pause. Despite being taller Kili had always backed down a touch when Thorin stood before him. 

He crossed his arms over chest when it became obvious Kili wasn't going to say anything else. "What about Bella? I saw her yesterday like I told you!"  
Kili's eyes flew wide and he had his hand up as though to thrust his finger in Thorin's face when a voice bellowed through the open door "You **IDIOT!** "  
Thorin didn't even need to look to know that the enraged form of his little sister was storming through the portal to his rooms at that moment.   
"What did you do?"   
Kili paled before turning to face the incoming storm that was his Amad. 

_I am never going to get to finish my book_. Thorin thought ruefully looking to where it sat with his glass of now warm wine. 

  
Princess Dis was a vision to behold when she was angry and at that moment you could tell she was righteously pissed. But for the life of him Thorin was unsure who she was pissed at until she walked up and cuffed him.

"Hey what was that for?" he demanded meeting her identical blue glare with one of his own.   
"Do it again Amad!" Kili encouraged earning a glare from her as well.   
"You can shut up. I'll get to you next." she growled at her youngest son before turning back to her brother. 

"Did you know." she demanded putting her be-ringed hands on her hips.  
"Oh not you too! What is it with this family and not  knowing how to interrogate someone? KNOW WHAT?" he shouted at the pair as mother and son squared off facing him.   
"About Bella."   
Kili and his mother were both staring at like cats watching a bird, one misstep and he might as well kiss his ass goodbye.  
" **Mahal Zai Abra!** What about Bella? I've already told you both I saw her yesterday!" he boomed getting very sick of this game and wishing Bella was there both to make sense of this conversation and to make them shut the hell up.  
  
Now he was receiving a look like they both thought he was exceptionally daft.

The silence stretched out between them and he felt like his hair should begin to smoke any minute by the way Dis was glaring at the side of his head.

"Will one of you please tell me what it is about Belladonna that has you both so mad at me? Or shoot me, you pick!"

Dis took a breath to begin when Kili blurted out in his typical fashion "Did you know my wife was with child?"  
The sound of Dis' mouth snapping shut should have echoed and Thorin could almost hear her blood beginning to boil.  
"What?" she shrieked eyes wild as she tried to pick a target between them.  
Thorin sank back to the couch with his face in his hands "Fuck me."  
Kili sank into the arm chair across from him and mirrored him "So it's true. She's pregnant and you couldn't find the time to tell me?"  
"Bella's what? She's... she's..." his sister looked completely gob smacked as she sank to perch on the coffee table corner while toying with one of her beard braids.  
"Pregnant?" Thorin supplied earning a new scowl from her "Yes Dis, please keep up with everyone. "  
She stood as though to round on him before she seemed to lose steam as she drifted towards him.   
"A baby, a grandchild. Bella is-is... Durin's beard." she muttered.  
Thorin pulled his stunned sibling down to sit beside him before turning his attention back to his startlingly pale nephew.   
"I've known she was with child for sometime now, Yes." he acknowledged and inwardly cringed at ignoring part of the question.  
The pain on Kili's face was so intense that Thorin could almost feel it himself. "Why didn't you tell me, Uncle?

"Well let's see, first you were caught having sex with your brother by Dwalin who found me with Bella in the Hall of Healing, then she found out you had been lying to her and fled from all of us. I left her alone till yesterday under the assumption you had been in contact with her. I had thought you would have been trying to make amends all this time and then she tells me she has not seen you since that day." Kili sank deeper into the arm chair trying hide from the disapproving looks he was getting from both adults.  
"I had no idea that you didn't know until yesterday when she informed me that she had not seen you or your mother" he arched an eyebrow at Dis who had the decency to blush in shame. "I implored her to tell you but she was so conflicted and emotional I didn't push it." he finished.

" _Mahal_ fucking wept, this is all my fault" groaned Kili into his hands looking like he was either going to weep or throw up.  
  
  
Dis had been surprisingly quiet during the conversation even at the end when Thorin had revealed that she hadn't been to visit her daughter in law either.

Wonder colored her voice as she exclaimed "So she's really with child? I'm going to be a Grand-mum!"  
"Again Yes. But if you didn't know why did you come in here ready to skin me?" Thorin wanted to know. 

Dis shook her head as though to clear it and smoothed her bejeweled beard down. "Right. Well, Bella's gone. I assumed you had something to do with her leaving instead of trying to mend things with her husband."  
"SHE'S WHAT!" Thorin thundered jumping to his feet while Dis looked flustered and distinctly not herself.  
Kili looked green but not surprised by him mother's statement and leaned forward to put his head between his knees. 

Dis began to wring her hands as she looked up into his storm cloud expression "Gone, Thorin. As in can't be found, no longer in the Mountain, hasn't been seen since lunch, **GONE**."

Thorin was floored if he was honest.

_How could Bella just leave?  
  
How could she not say good bye?_

  
The fact the little Hobbit didn't find him to say good bye hurt more than he cared to admit at that moment.   
"H-how did you discover this?"   
Dis sighed and began studying her rings "I went to see her at the Brother's Ri apartment, only Dori answered the door looking quite distraught. When I asked to see Bella he told _'No because she was no longer there.'_ He had just discovered all her things gone when I knocked and so were his brothers'."  
"Where could she have gone?" whispered Kili looking as though all the blood was gone from his face, his eyes were like large black pools in snow.  
  
"I have the answer to that." rumbled Dwalin from the doorway.  
Thorin and Dis slumped back with relief at the sight of their oldest friend.  
"Thank _Aule_. Please tell me you know how to fix this." Thorin motioned for the Captain of the Guard to sit beside him and looked hopefully into Dwalin's grey eyes.  
"I cannot fix this" he informed them dashing their hopes on the rocks of his honesty "But I do have letters for all of you and I can promise you that I'll protect her with my life."  
Thorin knocked his forehead against Dwalin's tattooed one with a sigh.  
"Shield-brother that is all I can hope for right now."

"Dwalin, can I have my letter?" Dis held her hand out across Thorin and the guard pressed a small wax sealed envelope into it.   
She gave her thanks as she turned the envelope over to see her name in Bella's delicate scrawl and then she studied the impression stamped into the wax. Thorin secretly hoped his niece had left him a note as well but he wasn't about to ask for it just yet.   
The snapping of the wax rang through the room and Dis made a small noise over finding just one sheet of paper in it. 

"Did she leave one for me as well?" a glimmer of hope was in Kili's eyes as he asked.  
Thorin had never seen Dwalin give anyone as dark a look as the one he leveled at Kili; Orcs didn't even get that black a look well except maybe Azog.  
"Aye, she did," Dwalin growled "though I'm not sure I want to be giving it to ya after the hurt you've caused the little princess particularly with her delicate condition."  
That caught both of their attentions and Dis set her letter aside "Kili, did you do something else? Something you _forgot_ to tell us?"  
Thorin leaned forward with his elbows on his knees "You never did say how you learned that Bella was pregnant."  
Their words hung in the air between the group and brother and sister stared expectantly at the nephew waiting.   
Before the prince could make a sound Dwalin was up and hauling his  out of his chair roaring like a rock slide "Go on, lad, tell em! Tell your uncle and mum about how you aren't sure you want to fix things with her and how 'it hurts to be near her' and how 'yer not sure you can believe her."  
Thorin wouldn't have been more stunned if Azog had walked through his door at that moment asking for tea.   
"You said what?" he thundered jumping up from his seat ready to throttle Kili right after Dwalin was done.   
Kili just hung there pale and sweating while trying to make sense of what Dwalin had just said. 

"Dwalin put him DOWN!" Dis insisted "He cannot answer you if he can't breath! Once he answers all of our questions you can have at him."

Any color that was left vacated Kili's face while his toes barely touched the ground and he was faced with an irate Dwalin.

"It's not like that I swear!" he panted "Please put me down and I'll explain!"  
Dwalin didn't look like he wanted to go along with that idea but a glance at Dis nodding emphatically he grunted and lowered the prince but he did not release his grip.  
"You had better have a good excuse for what she heard or I'm going to let Dwalin take you to the ring." Dis told her youngest son.   
Kili gulped as his eyes widened at the thought of what Dwalin would do to him if his answer wasn't satisfactory.

"I swear it's all a misunderstanding! I was trying to convince Master Dori to fix my blue tunic and I was telling him how I can't stand the new tailor. She leers at me and tries to make advances plus she pokes me with her pins when I turn her down! That's where the _it hurts to be near her came in_! I said I _couldn't believe her_ because the seamstress claimed that there was no one as talented in the Mountain as she and I know that's a lie!  And I may have severely insulted her work and I wasn't sure how or if I wanted to make amends with her. Dori is the one who said he wasn't sure he could fix it meaning my shirt. I swear on my Adad's stone it wasn't about Bella!" he yammered as Dwalin growled.   
Thorin leaned against the wall and looked at the others "There was a seamstress that wanted an audience with me the other day but I turned it down since I figured she was just trying to sell me something."  
Dis twirled one of her black braids around her finger "That does sound very plausible, I believe him."   
Dwalin let go of Kili and handed him his letter "Then you have a humongous problem, lad, Because your wife thinks it was all about her and she is on her way back to the Shire."

 "Quick! Grab a pail" shouted Dis as Kili turned a spectacular shade of green.

 

                                                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bella couldn't believe that the Shire really hadn't changed, she had expected something to change but she knew that she was really the one that had changed. She inhaled the scent of growing things and dug her fuzzy toes into the rich warm dirt feeling at home in a way she hadn't in months. 

The Shire was safety, it was steady and comfortable, it was family and friends, and it was as boring as all get out.

She knew she should be thankful it was so uneventful but after being in a bustling Mountain full of dwarves the Shire was almost like trying to watch the grass grow.  
The journey there had been uneventful which she just knew _Yavanna_ had a hand in.  
They had met Legolas and Tauriel at the border of Mirkwood, the latter of whom insisted on joining the trip to escort her little friend home when she learned of Bella's condition.

Turns out immortals are immensely fascinated with birth and babies. Tauriel had stuck to her like a burr in long hair and while it had been welcome to have the company of another female Bella soon tired of Tauriel trying to coddle her. At one point while crossing the Misty Mountain the elleth had even attempted to carry Bella causing the Hobbit to lose her temper and hurting Tauriel's feelings until Rivendell.

The group had rested briefly at Beorn's who was thrilled to find out his 'little bunny' was having a kit of her very own. He had supplied them with enough bread, honey and butter that they still had some when they reached Lord Elrond in Rivendell.  The Elf Lord had only raised his eyebrows as he took in Bella's gravid state before handing her and Tauriel over to his daughter Arwen and her handmaidens.   
They all breathed a sigh of relief when Lord Elrond had declared Bella and the baby completely healthy and fully capable of making the last leg of the journey to the Shire.   
He had winked at Bella and told her to not lose heart and that she would have to write to him of the birth. He seemed almost cheeky and Bella was left puzzling over it for many days before she decided that he must have seen something in the mists of the future. She planned to keep her promise and to write the elf telling him how very basic her birth will be.   
  


Belladonna felt a little more disappointed each day they traveled and she would look behind them expecting to see Kili riding up on them to stop her from leaving and it killed a small part of her when it never happened. After they left Beorn's she stopped looking since it only made her cry which in turn made everyone except Bifur panic. The injured dwarf would climb into the back of the wagon Nori had traded Beorn for and let her lean against him while she sniffled. She had very vocally objected to Nori trading Beorn both of their ponies plus some coin for the wagon that Beorn had "found" but after the skin-changer had padded the back of it with fleece stuffed pillows for her Bella couldn't hurt his feelings. As time passed she had to admit Nori had a good idea as her belly grew and her center of gravity shifted more and more.    
Dwalin sent small updates back to Thorin with his lovely raven Freya every few days and Bella hadn't even noticed till Tauriel asked where the bird had gone in Rivendell. The tattooed warrior caved after the threat of no more cookies and told her how the delivery of the letters went, about how distraught Kili had been and how Thorin had tried to come with but Dis had reminded him of his duty to the Kingdom that Bella had helped him reclaim and that his niece would not thank him for running off from her hard work.

That had gotten a loud laugh from all gathered while Bella secretly agreed with her Mother in Law.  
He informed her that Dis was thrilled to be a grandmum and that the minute he sent Freya back with news that they were in the Shire he knew she would be sending packages full of baby things. Or she might possibly show up herself given how excited the dwarrowdam was.   
When she inquired on Kili Dwalin just shook his head saying the prince had assumed radio silence so no one knew what was going on with him.   
Bofur let out an indignant squawk at that and began to turn the air blue calling Kili a **"Binakrag bin'adad."** and a **" **hodhur rukhsaz hubma rakit"**** which Ori kindly translated for her. She hated that in that moment she agreed with Bofur and was thinking some truly vile things about her wayward husband. 

  
Bag End looked amazing and she was so happy she had decided to give it to Drogo instead of hoping it would still be there when she returned. Drogo told her all about how Lobelia and Otho had tried to declare her dead and kick Drogo out of the smial. They both laughed themselves sick as he told her how the trial went when he produced not only her Will but also letters stating that Bag End was his and a recent letter stating Bella was alive in Erebor. Apparently Lobelia turned the same shade of red as a sugar beet and punched one of the Sheriffs that happened to be one Bella's Took cousins. Needless to say The Old Took did not take kindly to that and Lobelia soon found herself on the "Do Not Invite List" for many social functions.   
Drogo and Prim were beyond thrilled to have Bella with them and they were even more than happy to have her move in permanently though she hadn't accepted that part yet. She was still hoping Kili would come to his senses or hit his head on something that would make him come to her **.**

 She sat on her favorite bench in the front garden and stared up at the stars winking down at her. The baby rolled and moved as though channeling it's Mother's restless energy; she rubbed a hand over the hard curve of her belly and began to hum the song that started this whole thing. Her thoughts flew across Arda and back into Erebor in the blink of her eye as she tried to imagine what Kili was doing in that moment. 

_He'll come for us... won't he?_

_  
_ _What if he doesn't?_

  
_I will wait for him... endlessly._

 

Most of the dwarrow were camped in one of the spare rooms opposite of hers though Dwalin and Bifur had opted for camping outside. They claimed it was for protection but she was pretty sure it had to do with a noisy little fauntling named Frodo and the fact they refused to take the other spare room despite Primula's insistence. The little curly haired Hobbit lass had gone toe to toe with Dwalin trying to get him to accept the other guest room and when he had flat out refused she had stomped her foot at him! Prim then stuffed their tent so full of cushions and pillows that the tent walls were bowed. Dwalin could be heard muttering under his breath about how dwarves do not need so much frivolous padding but the minute Prim's ears twitched he'd shut up and look the other way. Bifur was thrilled with the cushions and could be found reclining on them in the garden many afternoons whittling away at little toys for Frodo and his friends. 

Frodo adored all the dwarves but Dwalin was his favorite, they could be found napping together under the big oak in the back yard and they were constantly sneaking each other cookies. Nori was a close second, and could be found with the tiny boy perched on his shoulders almost hidden by Nori's extravagant hair. The thief had taken to teaching the little lad the fine art of lock picking and pick pocketing until Primula had threatened to shear him like a sheep which resulted in the Spy Master moving into the tent outside after Frodo was caught stealing Lobelia's spoons.   
The fauntling had tried to move outside with his favorite dwarves but quickly decided it was a poor idea when a storm came through that evening and the tent leaked, his teddy bear got wet, and Prim refused to come out in the garden in the rain. 

Everyone seemed to settle in nicely to the quiet comfort of the Shire; Bofur had set up a toy stand in the market that was a huge hit while Dwalin reopened the forge, Nori stayed near Bella at all times while Ori could usually be found following Drogo around or asking Prim all sorts of questions about fauntlings. Bifur liked helping Drogo in the garden where he could munch flowers while he worked and he went with Prim to the market every day to help carry back all the food needed to feed a growing faunt, a immensely pregnant hobbit, five dwarves and an elf.  
Tauriel didn't stay in the smial nor did she camp in the back yard with the others; Bella wasn't quite sure where the she-elf was when she wasn't a sitting on top of the house or comforting her in the wee hours of the morning when Bella found herself in the garden crying amongst the white heather. She never said anything during those still hours before the sun rose, she just held Bella and hummed to her until either Bella drifted asleep against her or they went inside to start breakfast for everyone.  
  


It was a peaceful routine, it was quiet, safe, idyllic to the dwarrow but Bella was getting restless and just plain bored.

She had nothing to do!  
All the nappies she would need had been sewn and Primula plus Lobelia of all people had given her a multitude of hand-me-downs in various sizes along with Lobelia hand delivering a Moses basket complete with embroidered bedding! That had been an awkward meeting to begin with but then Tauriel and Dwalin took up posts behind her and all the color left Lobelia's round cheeks as she choked out an apology.   
Lobelia became a constant around Bag End and not in an annoying "I'm better than you and deserve this smial" way. When she learned the reason Bella had returned home she became a champion that Bella hadn't even known she needed or wanted.   
Once Lobelia adjusted to the other dwarves she relaxed and actually seemed to enjoy Nori's company although she kept her handbag nearby at all times along with her steel tipped umbrella.   
Bella was surprised to actually enjoy the older Hobbit's company and more than once the others in the smial would flee as they began to verbally spar over some long forgotten gossip. 

"No one around here is any fun to bicker with" she had informed Bella smiling and Bella cackled in agreement as Ori and Nori peeked around the kitchen door frame.

 

                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bella walked around Bag End for felt like the hundredth time this afternoon and couldn't help the whine that slipped out as she rubbed her aching back "Honestly Prim, nothing is happening! How much more are you going to make me walk around?"  
Primula was an accomplished midwife, having been taught by their Aunt Mirabella using Bella's mother Belladonna's books and the look she gave Bella spoke volumes on what she thought of her behavior. Mirabella and Belladonna were both midwifery legends in The Shire and Tookland, even in parts of Buckland as well. Bella had tagged along to many a birth and had seen her mother handle it all. Belladonna had hoped her only daughter would follow in her footsteps but little Bella did not have to stomach for birthing fauntlings.   
"Belladonna Baggins, you know as well as I do that walking is a surefire way to get those birthing pain to pick up."   
Bella had been having pains for almost a week now. They would start and everyone would think this is it! Only for her to get the hiccups or fall asleep or eat a muffin and they would stop. This afternoon they had returned closer together than they had ever been and she had even lost a disgusting looking thing called her 'plug' but once all the males had vacated the smial for the impending birth everything had stopped again. 

"I know, I know" she groaned plopping down into her father's arm chair "but I seriously think I'm going to be pregnant forever."  
"If you waters break in that chair you Da will never forgive you." Prim giggled from the doorway of the kitchen.   
"At this point I'm hoping he's rooting for his grandchild to make its entrance in his favorite chair." Bella laughed leaning her head back against the cushion. It felt good to laugh, it made her feel lighter somehow and she felt another ache begin in her lower back. She waited for it to build thinking that the laughter might have brought the contractions back but it never amounted to anything.   
"You know what did it for me with Lotho was a jog." volunteered Lobelia from the love seat where she was embroidering a tiny bonnet with Bluebottle blossoms.

"I am not jogging."

"Hurmpf fine be like that." sniffed Lobelia good naturedly as she laid the finished bonnet in the basket next to her.

"Come help me hang up the wash. The stretching can only do you good." Prim stated pulling Bella back to her sore feet.  
"Couldn't Nori help you? My back and feet are killing me." she whinged "I know he's hiding around here somewhere."  
Primula's retort was lost as a loud knock came from the green door and all three females turned to look at the door like it was rude. 

"Lobelia can you get that please" she called while keeping Bella on her way out the door. Prim knew Bella well enough that if she didn't keep her moving Bella would turn around and go hide in her room.  
"Fine, fine. I'll take care of it. I hope it's not another dwarf, we have them up to our ears as it is." Lobelia declared as she rose from the sofa and headed towards the door as Prim herded Bella into the kitchen towards the backdoor.  
  
  


  
Kili couldn't believe he remembered how to reach Bag End after 3 years.  
Nothing had literally changed on Bag Shot Row from the color of the little round doors to the cobbled stones he walked upon. All the little fences were neat and the gardens tidy, full of blooms and smelled amazing.   
Every Hobbit he had spoken to had informed him that Bella was staying with her cousins and had a whole host of dwarves with her as well. Some had cast guesses on which one was the father of the baby she carried and it was all he had to not cuff the upside their pointy eared heads. But none of the little gossips would tell him which cousins she was with!   
It had taken a lot of promises to get Thorin to admit that Bella was back in Bag End on Bag Shot Row. 

The trip had taken much longer to get under way than he cared to admit between Dis trying to pack everything but a life jacket for him, Thorin insisting he should come along and then Fili throwing a fit that everyone was going on an adventure but him. Dis had stopped that fit in it's tracks when she pointed out that it was his fault in the first place that this trip even needed to happen and then it was decided that Thorin would come along while Fili with Dis advising him would rule in his absence. Balin was also staying and just asked them to pass on his love to Bella and tell his brother to not scare the Hobbits.

Then Thorin had gotten them lost in Mirkwood for 2 days before Prince Legolas found them and helped them get to Beorn's where the skin changer had informed them they had missed Bella by a mere 3.5 days. Kili had been tempted to try and get Thorin incredible drunk and then leave him at Beorn's. Thorin must have guessed his nephew was plotting something because he kept his distance and only drank water while there. 

From there Thorin almost got them lost in the mountains to the point Kili was considering dropping Thorin through the trap door to Goblin Town before they made it out of there and to Rivendell where once again he was informed that he was a day late and a coin short for catching his wife.  
The Lord of the Last Homely House had given them the swiftest ponies he had and his blessing to hopefully get them to the Shire before the birth. Elrond had winked at him as they shook hands told him to take his gloves off once in the Shire.  
 _What weird piece of advice!_

Now it looked like Thorin was trying to get them lost in the Shire of all places! They had made good time, the ponies eating up the ground like Dwalin ate cookies and Kili felt his soul sing as the land shifted from brown plains to rolling green hills. 

"Honestly Uncle, she has told the story a million times about how we arrived on her door step unannounced at Bag End at the end of Bag Shot Row. Where in that sentence do you hear Hardbottle?" he growled. 

His Uncle scratched his greying head and looked around "Are you sure Kili? All these hills look the same."

A tiny Hobbit lady that was walking past them gasped at that and turned an interesting shade of pink before marching down the lane.   
They watched her go before Kili turned to Thorin "Way to go you just insulted the entire town."  
Thorin turned a smart shade of pink and looked like he wanted to follow the woman to apologize but Kili shook his head. 

"Excuse me, Master Dwarves but you wouldn't be part of the group that has the toy maker and the big tattooed feller that reopened the forge, would ya?"  
Kili searched for the owner of the voice and found a short(er) plump hobbit man leaning against a fence up the way from them with a pipe clamped between his lips. He could smell the Old Toby from there and just knew in his gut that this had to be one of Bella's relations.

"Yes! Ahem Yes, Master Hobbit we know them and are trying to find them. Only my Uncle here has gotten us lost... again. Could you please direct us to Bag End?" he beseeched the smaller man.  
At the mention of Bag End the hobbit's brows drew down into a scowl and Kili froze as he felt the other male's gaze search him over. The feeling of being weighed and assessed was peculiar one for the young prince and he decided it was wiser to wait for the Hobbit to speak.

The Hobbit pulled the pipe from between his teeth and eyed him warily "What do you want with Bag End? Are you going to cause my niece trouble?"   
"Niece? Who is your niece?" questioned Thorin apparently forgetting all of his manners. The urge to hit him was so strong that Kili stuffed his hands in hands in his pockets only to jerk them out again to strip off his gloves. Those he jammed in his back pocket and then stuffed his hands back in the front ones.  
The plump fellow puffed up like a affronted toad "Why Belladonna, that's who! And she doesn't need any more stress right now with everything else that's going on."  
Kili's heart stopped and he felt the apple he had for breakfast threatening to come up.

_Oh Mahal am I too late?_

_Has she had the babe already? All alone?_

_I'm sure she hates me now._

"Hey now why the long face? She's fine other than overdue. Figured she would have popped that faunt out weeks ago!" the little man consoled Kili while looking at him oddly.  
"Oh thank _Yavanna_." Kili leaned against the fence and tried to remember how to breathe.  
"What's this all about?" asked the little fellow gesturing at Kili with his pipe.  
"Belladonna is his wife." Thorin informed the Hobbit "He's hoping to be reunited with before the birth of their first child."  
In a blink the Hobbit was around the fence shaking Kili's hand and beaming "Ya don't say! Well that changes everything! I am Isengrim Took!"  
Kili returned the hand shake while looking confused but pulled the shorted being in to gently bump foreheads "Kili, Son of Vili, at your service. Took, Took that means you're from Bella's Mother's side!"  
"Well isn't that an interesting way to say Hello" Isengrim remarked touching his forehead under the thatch of blond curls.   
Kili chuckled while Thorin snorted "We only do that with relatives or very close friends."   
"So are you one of Bella's cousins?" asked Thorin after he did the same greeting with Isengrim.   
Isengrim slapped his knee with a laugh "Oh no I'm one of her Uncles! Her oldest Uncle actually."   
The blond Hobbit's laugh was infectious and Kili found himself laughing "Even better!"

"Any how," he seized Kili by the arm "Bag End is this way! You'd have missed it by a mile if you had kept going your uncle's way."  
Thorin growled at that comment while Kili shot him a look over his shoulder.  
"Oh I'll have none of that now, thank you very much big feller. Now if we go this way we'll be to Bag End by tea time and as far as I know Bella hasn't popped yet!" Isengrim deadpanned which made Kili howl with laughter. No one had talked to Thorin like that in many years and to see Thorin pouting behind them was priceless. 

Isengrim led them right up to the front step of Bag End chattering a mile a minute while informing Kili of every off shoot of the Took clan there was. Kili's head was spinning with all the new information and he made a note of asking Bella if it was all written down somewhere for him to read.   
Once they were standing in front of the green door he stopped talking and motioned for Kili to knock while he stood behind him with Thorin.

He knocked the same way he did that fateful night all those many months ago only for the door to be opened by a chubby red haired little hobbit lady wearing a dress of bright orange covered in lurid pink blossoms. Before any of the males could react she let out a shriek and immediately whacked Kili over the head with a umbrella before jamming it right into his groin dropping him like a sack of potatoes on the stoop.

"Lobelia Sackville Baggins, what are you doing accosting people on my door step?" cried a pretty black haired lass as she ran up behind the umbrella wielding one.  
Through the haze of pain Kili heard Isengrim mutter to Thorin "Lobelia has a violent way about her."   
"No shit." Kili groaned clutching his abused stones.   
The first one... Lobelia shook the umbrella at him while yelling "That's him, Primula! That's Belladonna's husband who embarrassed her so bad she had to leave Erebor! Now if you think I'm going to let him get close to her right now you have another thing coming!"  
Kili wanted to object, to apologize, say anything really but at that moment all he could do was moan on the stone porch and look up at the two arguing ladies while Isengrim patted him on the shoulder and explained that all Baggins' were excitable like that when provoked. Thorin was turning a remarkable shade of ruby red and Kili wasn't sure if it was because of repressed laughter or anger until a loud snort came from his Uncle.  
 _He's laughing at me, figures the bastard._  
  
 _Can't say I don't deserve this_ he thought ruefully. 

"Where's... Bella?" he coughed pretty sure his testicles were never coming back.

The one called Prim leaned down and with Isengrim's help pulled Kili into a sitting position where he still guarded his bits from another attack.

"She's in the back yard. BUT" she poked him in the shoulder hard "I'm not letting you near her until you tell me why you're here."

He took a deep breath and willed away to urge to vomit on the lass's feet before meeting Prim's green eyes "She's my wife. She's my One, the other half of my soul. My life is nothing without her in it. She is the bravest, truest, sweetest, loveliest person I know and I would die for her. I've come to make it right and it's only by the grace Aule' and Yavanna that I made it before the birth of my child. I have to see her, to apologize if nothing else. Please."  
Primula's eyes glittered as she motioned to someone behind her and Nori stepped into the sunlight to hoist Kili up on to his feet.

"Through that door" she pointed before putting a hand on his arm "You make her cry and I'll make what Lobelia did with the umbrella look like a walk in the meadow."

All he could do was gulp and nod before he began to hobble through the home to the back door.  
  
  
  


Bella had heard the commotion in the foyer and had heard Kili's voice. She knew that Thorin and Uncle Isengrim were with him as well which was an additional surprise. The sound of his voice had been like honeyed tea to her frayed nerves but she was suddenly scared to see him.  
Stepping back into the kitchen out of sight she could hear Prim having words with Kili and she looked down at her faded tent of a dress stretched tight across her swollen abdomen. 

_What if he's come all this way to end things?  
  
_ She stepped towards to the backdoor listening to other talk. 

  
_Nonsense why would he do that? This has to be hormones talking.  
  
  
_ She stood on the threshold and looked behind her as she heard Prim tell him where she was. 

  
_Do I want him to see me like this? I'm bigger than a house!_

  
_Maybe we should go hide little one and we'll see Papa later.  
  
_

With that she took off across the yard and up the hill towards the party tree as fast as she could waddle; when she heard the startled shouts behind her, she decided to ignore the burning in her feet and back, and broke into a sprint. A hand braced under her belly she whispered "Sorry baby, sorry baby, sorry baby." with every stride as she bounced her precious cargo.

The Party Tree whizzed by as she ran and she was almost into the meadow behind it when a voice stopped her. 

"Bella, what are you doing?" Tauriel's voice rang out in shock.   
She whirled around to see Tauriel perched on one of the branches above her and in that moment she cursed the elves ability to blend in with most foliage. 

"Running away, what does it look like?" was her snarky response suddenly feeling incredibly childish at that moment.   
Tauriel shook her head and dropped from the tree "Is this really what you want to be doing right now? Running away from your husband who traveled back across Middle Earth to beg for your forgiveness."   
There was ring of truth to her words and Bella cringed inside at her stupid action of running away. Doubt still shouted in her ears and even though she believed the elf's words she couldn't silence the negative.   
"How do you know that's why he's here?" she cried at the elf "What if he's come to tell me it's over? What if he's come to tell me I'm not worth the trouble? Or that he's only here for the baby?" she sobbed dropping to her knees amongst the flowers.  

"Bella,  **bunmel** , how could you think that?"   
She looked up to see Kili standing before her, sweaty, dusty, perfect Kili who was looking at her with such a wounded expression in his eyes that she felt like the absolute worst person in the world and all she could do was cry harder. 

He dropped down next to her and gathered her close "Hey now, it's alright. Please don't cry. Seriously please stop crying. Your cousin Lobelia attacked me with an umbrella and I don't think I'm ever going to get an erection again."  
Her sobs shifted to laughter and soon she was crying and laughing hysterically against him surrounded by daisies.   
"This isn't better," Kili informed her "Your cousin Prim has threatened to castrate me if I make you cry and I think she's serious." 

"Oh _cariad_ , I've missed you so much." she sighed once she had calmed down.

Fingers roughened from pulling back a bow string slipped under her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his and she was stunned to see tears in those warm chocolate pools. "Bella, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I regret everything and I wish I could go back and change it all. Please, please **'atmel** can you forgive me." 

Her heart thawed at his heartfelt apology and there amongst the flowers she pulled him down for a kiss "Yes but it's going to take some time." 

All the lines seemed to leave Kili's face as he sighed in relief "I don't care if it takes till the end of time. I will spend the rest of our years making it up to you."   
She smiled and felt lighter metaphorically than she had in years "I look forward to that and you can start by helping me up. I'm stuck and need to pee again." 

 

Kili felt more light hearted and happy then he could remember aside from his wedding day as he pulled Bella up and into his arms again. Or as close as he could get with her burgeoning belly between them.   
She was radiant standing there with the sunshine in her curls until she made a very odd face and a strange noise drew his attention down to his suddenly wet boot.   
"Bella, what just happened?" 

Red tinged her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she made an odd noise in her throat "I-I think my waters just broke all over your boots."   
"Right on, good timing, Yasith. Alright let's get you home to Prim." he wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking her back the way they had sprinted. Looking down the incline it seemed so much farther than it had when he was running up it and he was starting to think maybe he should carry Bella when she let out a deep moan.   
"OOooooh I don't think we're going to make it!" Bella shouted as they drew even with the Party tree. Her grip on the shoulder of his over tunic was making the fabric almost groan and Kili couldn't believe she was in so much pain so soon. He had been told many times that the bad pain doesn't come till much later.  
"What are you talking about? Labor takes hours."   
"Ahhhh hahaha oooooh sweet _Yavanna this hurts!"_ She panted "Not for Hobbits. Once the waters go there is no time before the baby comes!"   
He tried to urge her on faster and she dug her big feet in with a shake of her head while she let out a soft scream.   
"Come on it's not that much farther to Bag End. We can make it." he coaxed with his arm around her waist supporting most of her weight while she moaned low in her throat and rocked her hips.

_Oh hell._

  
_Durin's beard she cannot have the baby right here!_   
  
  
_I've never delivered a baby before!_

  
_I have to get her to Prim!_

"Come on sweetie. Not much farther." he cajoled with a smile "We can make it in no time."  
She threw a hand out to lean on the immense trunk of the tree and pressed another hand against her tailbone still rocking her hips in a figure eight motion.  
"You. Are. A. Terrible. Liar. We. Are. Nooot. Goooing. To. Maaaaake. It." she panted while doing some odd shimmy while she ran her hand under the swell of her belly.   
"Sure we can!" he laughed "it's only 360 feet away."   
She leaned her head back as her panties slid down her shins and moaned while kicking them off.   
"Right so there go your drawers. Feel like walking some more back to Prim?" he joked half hoping she'd say she took them off for comfort and not imminent baby arrival.  
The look she gave him with pain glazed eyes made him realize how stupid he sounded and he looked hopefully down the hill but no one seemed to know what was going on despite all the sounds coming from Bella.

"You're right. We're not going to make it. I'm going to have to deliver the baby huh?" he asked as he began to shuck his coat, outer tunic, chain mail and the padding underneath that while she nodded and seemed to be trying to blow out a candle. He helped her move to where her back was braced against the giant tree trunk and she managed to give him a small smile before sweat beads popped up on her forehead; she gripped his forearms so tightly while she howled that he knew he was going to have bruises. She let go of him as the pain seemed to ease and he quickly knelt before her.  
A bright idea hit him and he slip the padded tunic underneath so she's had something soft to sit on if she sat. 

_Doubt she'll sit but ya never know._

A guttural groan drew him from his mental back patting as Bella squatted while leaning back on to the tree. He had hoped for some instructions but as she howled he knew she couldn't have if she wanted to.  Mentally thanking Elrond for telling him to take off his gloves he pushed her skirts up over her knees and tried to look under the canopy of it. Her belly was rapidly shifting and it sounded like she was trying to sob something out but the words were lost on him.   
"I'm going to be completely honest with you I don't know what I should be doing." he babbled as he was blood drip down and some pale was pushing out of his wife's vagina.

"Catch!" she screamed eyes wild with sweat soaked curls plastered to her forehead.  
"CATCH WHAT?" he shouted as he put both hands under her.  
An animalistic howl paralyzed him as she bore down and soon he was touching something round, slimy and very warm. 

"Catch your bloody daughter!" she shrieked throwing her head back and before he could ask how she knew the gender there was a small, wriggling body in his hands. 

He held the screaming baby up for Bella to take "Holy shit, Oh sweet _Eru_ , Bella, Bella you did it!" 

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun looking up Victorian swearing for this!   
> Fetching Mettle means masturbating.
> 
>  
> 
> So I figure Hobbits essentially speak Welsh.   
> Note: Thorin is terrible at Welsh.  
> fy nghariad aur~ my golden darling.   
> Cariad~ Beloved one.   
> Cachau bant~ Fuck off.   
> Hanner arall fy nghalon~ Other half of my heart. (I used google translate for that so if it is complete garbage please let me know!)
> 
>  
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
>  
> 
> lulkhel~ fool of fools
> 
> According to the language of flowers that I found White Heather means


End file.
